The Greatest Skill a Doctor Has
by Nicole Silverwolf
Summary: Sometimes doctors forget what's important about their job. And sometimes it just takes a child or two to remind them what their greatest skill must always be before everything.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The end. Dr. Akiko Mori and all original characters are creations of mine as is this story.

I had this idea for a scene with Matt and TK in the hospital. The rest of the story...including Dr. Mori grew from that point.

Comments are always welcome.

**The Greatest Skill A Doctor Has**

**Part I**

**By Nicole Silverwolf**

"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all."

-Dale Carnegie

"The better part of one's life consists of his friendships."

-Abraham Lincoln

The central hospital of Odaiba does not tower over its neighboring buildings. In fact it seems to rather be dwarfed by them even in the relatively small suburb. Still, the hospital is considered one of the best in all of Japan and even ranks high in the world for its doctors, technological advancements, medical research and world-class staff. The best doctors Japan and the world offer often come to study here.

They come from schools both far and wide. Columbia University Medical far away on the East Coast of America, the Medical and Pharmaceutical University of Saudi Arabia, and the Kyoto Prefectural University of Medicine. The walls of their offices are covered with degrees and commendations from most of the world's finest colleges, universities and medical schools.

The office of Dr. Akiko Mori, a member of the pediatric ward is no different. Walls covered with degrees from schools both in America and Japan. The room is cluttered with multi colored papers and files. A thin computer takes up a portion of the desk, while nameplates, pens, and dividers fill much of the leftover desk space. Miscellaneous trinkets and objects without a home or use have snuck into the empty spaces giving it an used/lived-in appearance. Bushy, overly round chairs for patients and their families sit opposite the desk and beyond it are the desks of several other doctors, also members of pediatrics. The room is cramped but the beds are more needed than the office space and so the three occupants share it without complaint.

There is a single window to the right over the desk of the doctor with the most seniority, an old man with spectacles and a quiet demeanor named Dr. Kido. The only occupant at the moment though was Dr. Mori. She sat with a few files in front of her and made periodic notes and scribblings on the pages.

"Dr. Mori?" A small voice asked from the door.

A woman in her early fifties looked up from the file and MRI scans she had been scrutinizing until a moment ago. Her hair was shoulder length, straight and jet black, still not showing the signs of old age that she had thought would be there by this time. She had a somewhat flat face and dark eyes like a hawk. Not overly thin or overly fat, she had always considered herself average and unspectacular. A plain white lab coat covered a set of light, blue-green, scrub pants and a colorful print scrub shirt. Her stethoscope and ID's dangled around her neck as well as a pair of glasses she only occasionally needed.

The voice belonged to a seven-year-old boy named Rintaro who visited the hospital periodically to be checked for leukemia. Having battled and won over the disease nearly two years ago his chances of complete and total recovery without chance of relapse were good. Still, his parents and his doctors were cautious and so every six weeks he was in for blood work and a general checkup.

He was skinny and tall for his age, a venerable weed in the making, black hair and a relatively light set of brown eyes. A cap covered his head constantly with an American baseball team--the Yankees--embroidered on top. Polite but bursting with energy he hoped to be a baseball player or a fireman when he grew up. Some things about little boys never changed no matter how many years went by.

"Hello Rintaro!" the doctor greeted warmly and gestured for him to take a seat. She rose and joined him in the adjacent seat. "And how are you doing today young man?"

"I'm doing great! Guess what? I'm the pitcher on our school's Little League team!"

"Really!" the woman asked sounding astonished and impressed in the same tone drawn in by the child's excitement. She had not seen him for several months, her schedule keeping her away while he was around.

"Yep! It's a lot of fun. I'm even gonna start in today's game! It's gonna be great." He slowed to catch his breath and remember his manners.

"How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm very good. Been very busy lately. But tell me how you've been...I haven't seen you in quite a while!"

The boy then proceeded to relate the past few weeks to her in incredible detail.

Stories about his escapades at school, the pet cat, baseball (well mostly baseball), his older brother and younger sister, and a rather odd aunt that insisted that she was seeing people on the road signs that were high above the highway.

Dr. Mori could not get a word in edgewise.

"Rintaro?" came a concerned voice, obviously that of a mother looking for her child. Said mother, a moment later, peered around the door to the office and easily picked out the bobbing head of her son. A smile graced her weary features as she briefly met the eyes of Dr. Mori, who returned the smile and then retrained her interest on the boy speaking in front of her.

"Rintaro. Come on honey...we have to go and I'm sure that Dr. Mori has a lot to do today," she said as she walked further in and came around the chair so the boy could see her. He stopped his high speed talking and sent his most pleading look up to his mother.

"But mom! I didn't get to tell Dr. Mori about the game."

"You can tell her next time dear. You'll be late for your next game if we don't hurry and pick up your brother and sister."

"Oh," Rintaro looked torn between wanting to stick around and talk and the desire to go and play baseball. Dr. Mori smiled, a knowing one from years of experience.

"Rintaro? How about you tell me about that game and this game the next time you come to the hospital ok? I'll even see if I can set a little longer time aside so you can tell me everything. Besides I wouldn't want you to miss your first start."

"OK!" he shouted, clearly relieved. He bounced out of his seat and took his mother's offered hand. The mother smiled her thanks and gratitude for the few minutes of peace in an already stress filled day.

"Bye Akiko!" Came the farewell accompanied by a furious waving of his free hand.

"Bye, Rintaro!" she waved as he rounded and they left the room.

Seated back at her desk with a sage shake of her head she stared through the file open in front of her. It was not that it wasn't interesting, but rather that her mind was far away from the file and the present.

Her dark, nearly black eyes wandered to her desk and to the photos there. Several of her husband and her two children--now in college--and pictures of family and friends. And then finally to a somewhat larger and very prized drawing sitting framed at the corner of her desk.

Not every kid was like Rintaro she mused. In fact most kids weren't.

Kids were notoriously skittish around doctors; only seeing them when sick or hurt, or even worse, for the dreaded back-to-school physical complete with booster shots.

Some were shy, some were near hysterical and some were nasty, looking to catch an unsuspecting doctor off guard and avoid things like needles. They were often polite as well, but not overly friendly.

Except there were a few, like the artist of this picture who stood out in her mind as special. Those that she kept an eye on even after they had grown far beyond a pediatrician's care.

She put the file down and picked the frame up carefully. The drawing inside was a good 24 years old and she was careful, lest she break it after keeping it in her possession for so long.

"I wonder how they're both doing?" She wondered out loud.

* * *

_9:26 PM_

"TK, C'mon! This isn't funny TK." The little boy whispered; panic rising in each syllable. His hands shaking and round, slightly almond-shaped, slanted eyes were wider than saucers. He shook the three-year-old again, more forcefully and nearly cried when nothing happened.

Something was really wrong. TK always woke up if someone jostled him or moved him even an inch. He was breathing very quietly, barely at all as he lay on the floor surrounded by his favored colorful blocks and children's toys.

The seven-year-old blonde haired boy kneeling beside him was near panic. Dressed in a pair of long sleeved blue pajamas that were a little too big for his skinny body, he tried yet again to wake his baby brother.

Again the effort was met with no response.

Torn between staying by his brother's side and getting his parents to help he rolled up from his knees so that he was crouching next to TK's face. "I'm gonna go get mom ok TK? I'll be right back I promise. I won't be gone for long." The whisper held the childish lilt that could not be hidden, the dogged determination that marked any older sibling's voice, and most clearly the naked fear of young Matt Ishida.

Then the boy scrambled all the way up and ran from the bedroom on his small feet. Down the hall and around the corner where his mother was busy reading a book at the kitchen table and his father was watching the winter Olympics on the television. Their two sons were supposed to be in bed already and they were enjoying the rest of the evening, having nothing pressing to attend to.

"Momma?" the youngster managed to get out around his panic, still shaking as he pulled on her elbow.

The woman looked up at first, apparently not able to locate the source of the voice. But then she looked down to her oldest son whose head came just over the edge of the light mahogany table. And whose brilliant blue eyes were filling with tears of frustration and fear as he stood there.

"Yamato! What are you doing up? What's the matter sweetie?" she asked putting the book down and bending so she was looking straight into the boy's eyes. He was absolutely desperate by that point and the words tumbled over each other in their rush to get out.

"TK won't wake up, and he's not breathing right and I can't make him wake up and mom he's in trouble I think please, you gotta come help."

The woman looked alarmed for a moment but then regained her composure. "Oh it's ok sweetie you must have had a bad dream. C'mon I'll put you back in bed and I'll prove that TK's just fine."

Matt looked upset, but having accomplished the goal of getting his mom to come with him he dragged her resolutely down the hall. It wasn't important that she didn't believe him right then. She would soon.

The small bedroom was dim, the only light coming from a small lamp on the table next to Matt's bed and from the light streaming in the doorway. It cast odd shadows on the walls and partially covered the little boy that hadn't moved an inch since his older brother had left.

For Nancy it was nearly impossible to see. Her pupils wouldn't dilate fast enough and she was forced to stand in the doorway until her sight returned at least nominally. She really wasn't in the mood to bang her feet on the sharp edges of the boys' beds. Matt however, wriggled loose of her hand and sprinted across the room half-sliding half-falling next to TK.

"It's ok TK. It's alright. I brought momma see? I promised I'd be right back. TK please be ok please be ok. I promised I wouldn't leave...I promised." The little boy whispered making himself sound as brave as possible, forcing himself too. He was the big brother, mom had told him to set the example for TK. Dad had told him to watch over him. And now something was terribly wrong and he should have seen it coming or done something, or he should have known something was wrong.

"TK?" his mother whispered voice rising in a question. Her eyes were adjusting, and something was telling her that nothing was right.

"TK? Sweetie can you hear me?"

She was kneeling on the carpet now, her blue eyes growing wider with the early stages of panic, her voice edging closer to a high register. "TK? C'mon honey time to wake up!"

Nothing happened.

It wasn't his overactive imagination...something was wrong.

Really wrong.

He backed out of the way as far from his mother as he could but still held onto his brother's tiny hand, as tightly as he dared to. Dark blue eyes stared unwaveringly at TK's face, which was pale and drawn in pain. Something he hadn't noticed until now. The voices in the background were muted and all he could feel was his brother's hand and the salty tears running, sticking on the fine hairs that covered his face and dripping onto the carpet.

"RICHARD! Call 911!" Nancy shouted through shaky tears. A dark shadow passed over the door; the form of Matt's father.

His wife sat cradling their youngest son in her arms, surrounded by colorful toy blocks--the boy's favorite. One of the child's hands was wrapped in the near death grip of his oldest son, who was staring in a near catatonic state at the pale face of his little brother.

"TK..." It only took a few seconds for the reality to set in. But it still felt too long as the gravity of the situation sunk in as well. And then the shadow was gone as her husband and their father raced down the hall for the phone. Even inside the room with the now sobbing Mrs. Ishida the frantic words and directions were easy to hear as Richard directed the ambulance.

Matt held his brother's hand in utter silence, tears still falling, forgotten by his parents and more alone than ever. Even while surrounded by the closest people in his life.

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door about ten minutes later. Richard, still clutching the phone and trying to answer the dispatcher's questions, leapt into action. TK still wasn't responding to anything they were instructed to do, and his parents could offer no clue as to why he could be unconscious and unresponsive.

Two men were there, their voices were too low to belong to women.

"Yes they're here right now," Richard spoke to the dispatcher while ushering the two paramedics into the apartment. His voice had not gained any of its usual composure and he didn't care how distraught he looked or sounded.

The dispatcher ended the call with him then, advising Richard that the paramedics would be able to help his son now. Forgetting to thank her, he dropped the phone on the couch and led them back towards the boys' small bedroom.

"Hi, my name is Jonathan and this is my partner Jack." The first man, tall and well built said and gestured to his partner--a shorter--but no less built man. They carried a stretcher between them and an orange box containing medical supplies that were found in every ambulance. Richard only nodded his greeting.

"He's in here."

The room was small making it seem almost comical as they attempted to fit in. The shorter man--Jack--spoke first, his voice soft, firm and calm.

"Mrs. Ishida? My name is Jack and we're here to help your son ok?"

Nancy shook her head and silently relinquished her hold on the boy. The paramedics could do more good than she could and she knew it. Biting her lip to avoid making a scene, she fell backwards into her husband's embrace and let him support almost her entire weight.

Matt however--still latched to his brother by the death grip on his hand--would not give up so easily.

Jonathan noticed it first and looked towards Jack. They continued to unpack what they needed from the orange foam bag but Jack caught his meaningful glance with the years of experience that only partners could have. They knew the kid had to be moved or they wouldn't be able to work.

The parents were a mess, they probably didn't even realize the kid was there. Typically the child was silent--in shock more than likely.

So while Jack worked, checking vitals and for obvious signs of what might be wrong, Jonathan turned so he was crouching next to his obviously older brother.

"Hey kiddo," Jonathan started quietly and brought himself to eye level with the skinny little child. Yamato looked up, bewildered and still near tears. He was listening though.

"You gotta let go so we can help your brother TK. OK?" He continued.

The boy seemed to mull over this for a long minute. He turned startlingly blue eyes on the EMT and stared into their depths, seeking some kind of reassurance, some answer that would have to be there before he would let go. Satisfied but still fearful, he nodded jerkily his consent.

"Thanks kid." Jonathan smiled, "we'll take good care of him."

Matt slowly let go of the hand and backed away further towards the wall away from the adults but where he might be able to see. His parents chose that time to notice him as though he had appeared by magic.

"Yamato! Sweetie get out of the paramedics way!" Nancy called impatiently and roughly pulled the boy back next to them. She wasn't trying to hurt him, play favorites and she wasn't even angry with him. Later she wouldn't even remember it had happened, her concern for TK eclipsing everything else.

The two paramedics were rattling off numbers and letters to each other. BP, pulse, heart rates and instructions to each other that made little sense to the Ishida parents and no sense to Yamato.

He slid behind his mother's knees, clenching his hands in fists that shook with the emotions they were trying to hold in. Staring as the two men lifted and placed his brother on a bright yellow board--a stretcher--he stood rooted to the spot. "I'm sorry TK, this is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The boy repeated it very quietly around his tears.

Within minutes, the paramedics were ready to leave, slinging their supplies over their backs and holding a bag filled with clear saline up above their head, while an oxygen mask was fastened over the young child's face. The adults rushed from the room as one group.

"Where are you taking him?" Nancy was asking--hand out as if to stop them from leaving--her voice almost below hysterics. She stopped just short of Jack's dark blue coat and instead touched her son's arm. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"We're taking him to Odaiba General...it looks like he might be in a coma but we need to let a doctor determine what's going on exactly." The voice belonged to Jack who held it calm, steady and even, while at the same time trying to perform his own duties with the stretcher and the bag. Jonathan gave an encouraging smile, all he could do with one hand in the air and the other holding the stretcher up.

"I'm coming with you!" she shouted and grabbed a jacket off the hook on the wall. Matt had moved from his room to the living area forgotten in the rush to the ambulance and stood leaning against the wall, wide eyes still scared but upturned to hear the adults talking around him.

Jonathan looked about ready to protest. But he was the notorious softy of the EMT squad, which made his co-workers wonder why he had chosen such a hard job. "C'mon Mrs. Ishida. If you stay out of our way you can ride along. I don't see the harm."

She gave him a grateful look and glanced to Richard. He nodded and replied.

"We'll be right behind you Nanc."

The door was opened and they hurried out into the frosty night.

It was cold, hovering around the freezing mark and the air had that sharp bite to it that appears on such nights. A crusted over snow still pooled around the doorways and in the corners of the stairs. The sky was clear and sharp, pinpricks of light visible even through all the city light pollution. The air made thick clouds of smoke whenever one breathed and crisp silence echoed all around.

Several curious and brave faces watched from their doors as the stretcher went past; murmurs of worry and rumor passed along like ripples in a lake. The building was cast in odd shadows as red and white light alternately bathed the balconies and faces.

At the door, Richard watched until they had gone down the elevator and then quickly started to pull together the things he would need. The door was still open, red turning the carpet an odd color every few moments. A sneaking cold was forcing itself into the room, and it made the little boy shiver.

Pulling his wallet and his wife's purse from their place on the table Richard did not notice the sight of his son staring out the door, shaking from head to foot.

"Dad?" came a very quiet voice.

He stopped his frantic search for the car keys and looked up.

"What is it Matt?" His voice was strained, but soft and unaccusing.

"Is TK gonna be ok?" the question was so soft that Richard had to strain to hear it.

His father crossed the floor in two great strides and swung down to meet the boy's blue eyes, so full of questions. Yamato was trying very hard not to cry.

"I dunno Matt, that's why they're taking him to the hospital...to try and figure out what's wrong. Now c'mon, get your coat. We're gonna go to meet mom."

Still wearing his blue pajamas and far from satisfied with the answer he was getting he took the dark blue, sort of puffy winter coat that he was being offered. His father shoved his snow boots on his feet and zipped up the parka, apparently too distracted to notice that his son was only wearing a thin pair of pajamas. He swung Matt up into his arms (even though he was getting a bit big for that), grabbed the keys (which were on the wall where they were supposed to be) and hurried out the door.

Matt watched the entire event in a sort of removed fashion. He didn't need to make things worse so he kept quiet. Though he was desperate to ask so many questions, he recognized the frantic look in his father's eyes. Now was not the time to be a bother.

The rest of the short ride to Odaiba General was spent in silence, Matt sitting scared and silent in the back; his father sitting in the driver's seat, concentrating on seeing through the snow that was now thickly falling.

* * *

_10:13 PM_

"24 hours to go...just 24 hours and I'm in bed," she thought, and it was what kept her going on non-busy nights like tonight. It wasn't that she hated being a doctor, rather that after 24 hours without sleep she needed constant distraction to ward off drowsiness.

Unfortunately for her the entire ER was devoid of activity this evening. Not that that wasn't a normal thing--most nights in the ER were calm and relatively quiet--contrary to the popular television shows. Still she could have gone for a good adrenaline-pumping rescue right about then.

"Hey Akiko! On your left!" came a call from far down the hall by the service elevator.

The nurses and staff were bored it seemed as well.

Automatically she obeyed the command; moving as far to the right of the hallway as possible, knowing that if you didn't you were likely to get beaned by some sort of object flying, flinging or rolling by.

It so happened that a blue handball ricocheted off the floor down the hall at that moment and bounced along quickly, barely missing her as it flew into a supply cart a few feet further down.

"Score!" came the raucous chorus as they congratulated themselves on a spectacular basket. Akiko and a younger intern who had been standing near the door applauded as well.

The intern was new--only a few days in the ER rotation and his eyes widened in either wonder or fear. Possibly a little of both.

"Is it like this every night?" he asked.

"Sometimes; they're actually rather sedate tonight," She replied and rested nonchalantly against the doorframe as someone hurried by to retrieve the ball. Standing there, they could safely watch the game without risk of injury. It was entertaining she had to admit and it was taking her mind off a warm fluffy bed and pillow.

The head of the ER, Dr. Takuboku Ishikawa chose that moment to lean over the reception desk of the hall. He was a slim, tall man in his late forties, the quintessential doctor with wire-rimmed spectacles, clean cut look and a firm but calm, caring manner.

He ran the ER well.

"Dr. Mori! 3-year-old kid coming in ETA 2 minutes. Possible coma, possible poisoning, really unsure about what's going on here...I want you in with me."

She nodded once, short black hair bobbing in tempo and she crossed the hall towards him. Shorter by quite a bit she walked at his side as they hurried along. Though she would not be allowed to handle the case on her own, she appreciated his including her in the exam.

They swung into the familiar routine of setting up. Both doctors discussing possible reasons why a three-year-old would or could suddenly collapse--throwing ideas back and forth as they dressed and prepared. It was relatively quiet there, though nurses, techs and physician's assistants were now hurrying around at a great pace.

Controlled chaos at its best.

They heard the approaching sirens throughout the department almost a full minute before the ambulance pulled up. Dr. Mori and Dr. Ishikawa exchanged serious looks and moved from the room to meet the EMT's at the door.

Akiko had the distinct impression that this was going to be anything but a normal night. She didn't know what had even made her think that and brushed it off as unimportant. Now was not the time to be distracted.

The doors swung open and the ER team went to work.

* * *

_11:21 PM_

Matt very much decided that he didn't like hospitals.

A lot.

He was sitting in a big chair in the reception room. If he sat far forward his feet wouldn't touch the floor but if he leaned all the way and scooted back into the chair his knees didn't even reach the end of the cushion and his boots stuck out over the end. He was sitting somewhere between the two, his coat half on/half off and his feet swinging an occasional pattern in the air.

In the time since they had been here he had managed to stop crying. Perhaps it was because his brother wasn't there at that immediate second, or that he felt safe in the knowledge that his parents were taking care of everything. Probably a little of both.

He was also more than a little tired. He had been up late before, mostly on New Year's but generally was in bed at an earlier hour. Couple that with the fact that he had witnessed one of the scariest things ever and he was just a little too worn out to cry. He could still worry, just not as vocally.

Matt's parents had spent a lot of the first few minutes demanding answers.

Lots of them.

Yelling at the nurses and doctors first. But they couldn't give them answers yet and told both Richard and Nancy to wait and sit down.

Then a nice nurse came over bearing papers. A mountain of colored ones actually. She explained that they would have to be filled out at some point. Might as well do them now so that they could spend time with their little boy when the doctors said it was ok.

His mom had come over and knelt down with him where he had been told to sit in the deserted room.

"Matt, sweetie are you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned for her oldest son who had been pretty much ignored during the entire event. She knew he was a quiet boy, not shy really but more obedient. He would sit quietly if told to.

Matt looked at her, unwavering blue eyes locked innocently on hers.

Yamato Ishida tried to be brave all the time. It made him feel better but moreover was just something that older siblings did. They tried to be more grown up than they were. To prove to everyone that they were strong and could handle everything thrown at them.

So Matt, sitting there looking at his mom simply nodded his head yes. Though he was far from okay, he could see his mom's worry. He didn't want to be a bother. He never did. So he just nodded again to serve the point a little better.

"Ok sweetie. I want you to sit here and be good while your dad and I fill out these papers ok?"

She cupped the side of his face gently in her hands and stood up to move to another seat as he was nodding his assent again.

Had she not been so distraught she might have been able to tell that her son was far from fine with what was going on. He pulled his feet, still booted under himself and drew up into a small ball. Over the back of another chair he could just make out the door they said that his brother was behind. A muffled happy shout came from far away...people were playing a game down the hall.

Matt just stared at the door marked "Exam One Personnel Only Beyond This Point." He played idly with the long strings that were for his hood with his small fingers and tried to stay calm and awake.

* * *

_11:51 PM_

If anything Akiko wished she were still fending off sleep. An alternative, any alternative was better than what she was involved in now.

This was a bad case. Maybe that was why she had had that feeling before. She slumped against the wall outside the trauma room and ran her hand through thick black hair. And the worst part was probably still to come.

External exam. Nothing.

No internal bleeding.

Preliminary blood work. Nothing. They were working on the more detailed stuff now and were sending samples to the lab as she stood there.

X-rays. Nothing.

Head CT. Nothing.

Tox screen. Nothing.

Spinal tap. Well they were waiting on that. Didn't look promising though.

What the hell was wrong with this kid?

There was no apparent reason why a healthy, happy three-year-old was now lying in a coma in their ER.

The one good spot of news was that it was an apparently light coma. He was responding to pain stimulus, if only barely. He was breathing, though now with the aid of a tube laced under his nose. There was brain activity there also. Thank goodness for small miracles.

Dr. Ishikawa slid out the thickly swinging doors a moment later and walked up to join her.

"There's nothing we can do right now for the kid. We're gonna move him up to ICU in a couple of minutes. You and I however are going to talk to the parents."

Akiko's face fell and screwed up in a grimace at the same time. That was the worst part about pediatric ER...talking to the parents. She hadn't really wanted to deal with adults when she practiced medicine. Hadn't thought it would be such a big deal when she decided on pediatrics. She was a bit mistaken.

Kids were ok to work with, she didn't mind them nearly as much. Parents were just different she decided. They just looked at the world in a too hardened fashion.

"C'mon. You need the experience and I know how much you love this part of the job." He smirked playfully at that.

She in turn shot him a dagger look that could have killed if she had meant it. She straightened her white lab coat neatly and he did the same. One deep calming breath and they pushed open the doors back into the main lobby of the ER.

The place was mostly deserted save for three people. Two adults, sitting hand in hand leaning on each other--one crying slightly. She had short brown hair and Akiko assumed she was the mother. The father seemed alright but looked like he could really go for a cigarette right then to calm his nerves.

What caught her eye though was the child sitting next to them, forgotten it would seem by his parents.

Her dark brown eyes widened in slight surprise. Surely the unruly blonde haired boy was Takeru's brother. They looked very much alike. Apparently he was the one who had found his baby brother unconscious, on the floor of their bedroom. It must have been horrible for him.

He looked almost comical in appearance. Very out of place in pale blue pajamas, a thick dark blue winter coat and oversized galoshes that were made for snow pants not pajama bottoms.

But what was so sobering about him was the look on his face. Both petrified and determined in the same gaze. The boy seemed so much older and so much younger in the same instant.

Akiko tracked him with her eyes as they moved, turning slightly to fix him with a penetrating gaze. It was subtle but he didn't back down from it. Rather his back straightened just a little and he didn't blink at her.

Dark brown eyes stayed locked on the boy as the parents rushed up to both of them and nearly barreled them over in their haste.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ishida?"

They nodded in unison.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Takuboku Ishikawa and this is Doctor Akiko Mori. We're the doctors that are at the moment in charge of your son Takeru's health."

Akiko, at the mention of her name broke off her watch over the child and directed her gaze and attention to the conversation going on next to her. She nodded shortly to both parents in greeting.

Mrs. Ishida was wringing her hands and Mr. Ishida was rubbing her shoulder as if he was trying to return circulation there--they were both nervous wrecks. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What do you mean at the moment? He's alright isn't he?" Richard demanded focusing on Dr. Ishikawa exclusively. Dr. Akiko, whether she wanted to be or not was not much more than background at that moment. Dr. Ishikawa took it in stride, raising his hands in a placating manner and despite his shorter stature managed to have complete control over everything occurring. He started to explain the situation.

Yes their son appeared to be out of immediate danger. No he was not awake. Yes they were his doctors but once he was moved to the Pediatric ICU his care would change over to his primary care physician and the doctors and staff up there. No they at the time could not determine why the boy had collapsed nor why he was now in a coma. For the moment it was a wait and see type of ordeal.

"When will they know what's wrong with him?"

They would be able to rule out several things such as leukemia and sickle cell anemia when the tests came back from the lab.

"When can we see him?" Nancy asked quietly, too in shock to cry, her voice quavering.

"We'll take you up as soon as they move him."

Dr. Ishikawa continued to talk, both Richard and Nancy asking questions and the doctor going into more detail about the situation.

Akiko's beeper at that time decided to go off. It was a quiet sound, muffled by the encasement To avoid being rude and to allow the Ishida's and Dr. Ishikawa to continue their conversation she bowed ever so slightly and stepped back from them all. Walking a few paces away she stopped, head bent down and eyes on a tiny black beeper attached to the waistband of her bright blue scrubs.

"Akiko...22 to go...you can do it!" ran across the light green LCD screen. A message from her best friend Kakuei. Typical, she smiled leave it to the computer whiz to spend his free time bothering her. She reclipped the beeper to her pants and shoved her free hands into the deep pockets under the coat. She might have laughed at it if things weren't so bad right now.

That thought brought her back to the present. Not to the conversation going on between the parents, but to the small bundle sitting in the chair behind them. Again she was caught in the gaze of someone who seemed far older than seven at that moment. And who seemed a bit too alone in all of this.

Making a firm decision she took slow seemingly non-deliberate, deliberate steps towards the row of plastic chairs.

Matt had decided that no one was going to tell him what was going on. But from the way his mom was standing, and the way his dad was half holding her up, he just knew the news wasn't good. The doctor, an old guy who seemed really tall kept shaking his head no. And he just could feel it, deep inside in the pit of his stomach. TK was far from ok. Really far.

Maybe he was dead. That thought jumped with sickening clarity into his mind and it suddenly made all the sense in the world to his young mind. No one was letting them see TK, and mom and dad were both really upset and TK hadn't been breathing good in the room so long ago. Tears cropped up instantly. Quietly though, so that no one heard him and so that his shaking shoulders were all that testified that anything had changed.

Akiko noted the difference, and stopped right next to him. She crouched and after a moment slid to her knees. This might take a little longer than first planned.

"Hey," she asked her voice a compassionate question, in the kind of voice that said 'please don't cry'. She reached out and touched a small hand balled on top of the boy's pajamas to try and get his attention. It seemed to work for he looked up, like a kid caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Akiko almost gasped out loud. As it was she couldn't say a thing for a moment.

This kid had the most amazing set of blue eyes she had quite possibly ever seen.

They were large and a dark marine color that was clear and liquid. But it was more than color or shape. The way you could see every emotion in those eyes. She had never seen anything quite like it.

"What's your name?" Akiko asked. She didn't think he would answer if she started off with 'what's wrong'.

The kid was quiet for a long moment as he watched her. Wiping tears from his face he gulped in air that crying had deprived him of. It was a struggle to keep her gaze steady and unblinking. She would have laughed had she considered that she was having a war of wills with a seven-year-old. With her being twenty-one years older and all.

"Yamato, but nobody calls me that. I like Matt."

"Do you mind if I call you that?"

The boy gave her a kind of quizzical look as if confused that she was asking permission. He nodded yes.

She smiled calmly and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Matt. My name is Dr. Mori." She hastily continued, wishing to sound more informal than not.

"But I don't really like that name; it's too big and fancy. You can call me Akiko. That's my first name."

Matt simply nodded at that. She had kind of hoped he would have been more receptive, but that was a bit much considering how late it was and how much he had gone through this night.

"Do you mind if I sit down? The floor's a little uncomfy."

He cracked a genuine, if small smile at that. Nodding approvingly, she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the seat. Leaning forward Akiko braced her elbows on her knees and looked back over her right shoulder. Since her hair was pushed behind her ear she had a clear view on the same level as Matt. Stethoscope and ID tags dangled from around her neck making the slightest clinking sound.

They sat in silence for quite a while. Matt spent most of the time staring at his fingers playing with the hood string on his jacket. Akiko didn't move much except to follow the child's hand movements with her eyes. Swiveling her stethoscope between her hands was the only other movement between the two of them.

After a few minutes he came to some sort of decision about her. Perhaps if it weren't so dire a situation he would have sat and not said a word.

"You're a doctor right?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded yes.

"Are you a stranger? I'm not supposed to talk to them."

Akiko nodded sagely. "Well, I don't really know you very well so I guess we're kind of like strangers. But I don't think that your parents will mind if we talk, because I'm a doctor."

Without hesitation then he plunged forward.

"Have you been a doctor for a long time?"

"Well it takes a lot of years to become a doctor. I've been an official doctor for a few years though. Now I'm in something called residency where I learn from other doctors how to treat patients."

"But you're still a doctor?"

"Yep, residency just means that I'm still learning more, since doctors have to know so much. Kind of like being an apprentice."

"Oh, OK." He responded; satisfied with the answer.

"So can I ask you a question now?" Akiko flashed a quick grin at him. His eyes and his blonde hair were all she could see over his pajama bottoms. It was fair, Matt thought, you ask a question and they get to ask one back. He nodded and the blonde spikes bobbed up and down.

"Why were you crying so hard?"

Akiko was worried for a split second that the kid was gonna clam up on her and say nothing. He had stiffened slightly at the question and the young doctor was worried that she had moved too swiftly to the topic of why he was here. But much to her relief he looked up into her dark brown eyes, held his near tears in and answered.

"Cuz my brother TK's sick and I think he might be dead and no one tells me what's going on and I'm really scared and I don't know if he's alright. It's my job. I'm supposed to take care of TK. He's my little brother!"

A loose tear leaked out of the corner of his eye as he looked up at her. Akiko furrowed her brow in compassionate worry.

Boy this kid had an active imagination. He managed to convince himself that his brother might be legitimately dead in only an hour. But considering how little he probably knew about the situation that might be understandable.

She was reasonably sure that no one had stopped or bothered to explain what was going on to the kid. After all he was just that...a kid. Why would he need to understand what was going on? Sometimes adults were very obtuse like that. Just because the kid was little didn't mean that he couldn't understand a lot. Akiko and most pediatricians gave children in general a great deal of credit. In fact if Dr. Ishikawa wasn't as involved with the parents he would have been here trying to help this young boy understand what was going on.

"Matt?"

When she was sure that she had his attention she continued.

"Matt, I was one of the doctors who was helping your brother TK. He's not dead; I know that. He is really sick and we need to keep him hear till we can find out why. Then we'll be able to help him get better."

"He's sick? Like he has the chicken poxs or a cold or cancer?"

"Kind of...we don't really know what's wrong with him. That's what we're trying to find out."

Matt screwed his face in concentration. "He wasn't breathing right. I remember he wasn't breathing good. Is he really ok?"

Those eyes locked on her in a desperate plea for answers. Akiko smiled slightly though it felt false even to her. He must be a very devoted older brother she decided.

"Yeah, they put a special tube, under his nose so that he can breathe better. He's ok for now."

Somehow that didn't seem to reassure him like it should have. There was just so much going on that he didn't understand. Telling him about one thing would only upset him about others. And if left to his parents he would probably be told too much or not nearly enough...end up leaving him more confused than ever.

Generally in the ER you treated someone to the best of your ability and then sent the patient either home or off to another area of the hospital to continue treatment. That was the way all ERs worked. But there had been times when she and other doctors had followed a case through to its end. Not many but there had been a few. It had been about ten minutes since they had come out from the exam room. They should have moved TK up to PICU by now. And she realized in some detached way that somewhere along the line she was going to follow this case through to its end.

"Hey Matt. How about we go and see your brother right now?" Akiko asked in a slightly conspiratorial voice, play acting just a little to lighten the mood. The idea was simple--let the kid see his baby brother (whom it was obvious he adored) and ask all the questions he wanted without his parents around and with someone who could answer them in his terms.

The kid looked like he could use a little reassurance right about then.

Yamato Ishida for one was sure he must have heard wrong. This doctor was telling him that he could see his brother! But mom and dad had said that they weren't allowed to see TK yet. But this was a doctor and she was in charge. Without hesitation he nodded his head a vigorous yes and uncurled from the tight ball he was tied in.

Akiko wasn't surprised to see the change in the boy. He looked much more like a seven-year-old in that moment. Eager, friendly, open and innocent he scooted off the chair and held out an open hand to her as if to say, 'Hurry up let's go right now!' She gracefully took it in her own and stood up. She only had to bend slightly--the boy was quite tall for his age--skinny as a rail too.

Looking up towards Dr. Ishikawa she caught his eye with a discreet wave of her hand. The parents were still in discussion with him so he only gave a glance. She knew she had his attention though.

Pointing down to the boy standing, clinging to her hand and staring towards the door she held her hand palm up and flashed it open twice--motioning for him to give her ten minutes. It would be more than enough time. He in turn gave her a quick smile and the slightest movement of the head as permission. She knew he had asked the parents if it was alright.

"Ok Matt, let's go see your brother," she said and guided him, hand lightly on his back towards the elevators. Smiling he walked along at her side, still needing to take two steps for every one of hers no matter how slow she went.

"What about mom and dad? Won't they be worried? When can they see TK?" he asked, now looking up at her instead of forward towards where they were headed.

"Your mom and dad are gonna meet us with your brother in a couple minutes. Dr. Ishikawa, my boss, is still talking to them. Don't worry, he told your parents where we're going."

"OK," the boy accepted it without question as they stepped onto the elevator along with an elderly man who leaned heavily on a cane.

"So am I allowed to ask another question?" she asked conversationally as they rode along.

"Yeah so we're not strangers anymore," Matt said as he watched her push the button for the twenty-fifth floor.

"What's your favorite cartoon? I like Sailor Moon."

A little boy's laughter rang out through the closing doors.

"No way! You watch cartoons? But you're an adult!"

* * *

_12:12 AM_

The two golden-colored doors slid closed with a quiet ping as the two former occupants walked slowly out.

"Where are we?" Matt asked, looking around down the long hallway. The hall didn't look very different from the other they had just been in. It was similarly devoid of activity much like the ER was. But there was an air of tension here that hadn't been downstairs. Partially due to the nature of such a place.

"This is the Pediatric ICU."

"Huh?"

"Well its long name is Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. Children who are very sick and who need to be watched constantly stay here."

"Like TK." He quietly replied and looked down towards two booted feet.

Akiko walked at the same pace but softened her voice slightly. It took on a slightly cautious tone as she was choosing her words very carefully.

"Yes. A lot of the kids here are very sick. Some, like your brother TK, are here because we're trying to figure out what's wrong with them. This way we can keep an eye on them so that if something bad happens we can get them help sooner."

"How come you don't know what's wrong with my brother? You're a doctor aren't you? Doctors know everything."

Dr. Mori gave a bemused grin at that. The kid was not afraid to speak his mind at least.

"Yes I'm a doctor but that doesn't mean I know everything. Sometimes even doctors can't figure out what's wrong with people when they're sick. We try to narrow it down using all kinds of tests but sometimes that doesn't work."

They slowed and stopped in front of a tall light blue desk--the nurses' station--and their conversation was forced to stop for a second. Akiko leaned over the desk, pulling herself off the ground to speak to the nurse. Yamato thought it looked kind of funny, a grown person acting like a little kid. He smiled a little.

"Nurse?" she asked. "A patient of mine was brought up here a couple of minutes ago...Takeru Ishida? Can I get the room number he's in?"

"Sure Dr. Mori," the man replied calmly and moved swiftly to find the chart on the efficiently organized desk.

"Looks like he's in 421. I think you remember where that is Akiko?" He smiled from behind shaggy black hair.

"Yep, thanks Harold. Are you done settling him in? We'd like to go see him."

She had landed on her feet again and was turning towards the hall where room 421 was located.

We? he mouthed.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Howard, I'd like you to meet Ishida Yamato...but he prefers Matt." Akiko stepped back with a flourish to reveal the boy standing next to her, trying to see over the desktop. He was balancing precariously on tiptoe to do so. He smiled his hello, noticeably calmer than when he had first met Akiko.

"Hey Matt nice ta meetcha!" the tall man said leaning over the barrier and taking the tiny offered hand in his very large one and giving it a firm shake. "You're a very brave kid. You probably saved your brother's life!"

Matt had been smiling up until he was reminded of his brother. At that he lowered his eyes, then looked to Akiko imploringly.

The girl smiled down reassuringly at him and squeezed his hand slightly. "If you'll excuse us Harold we have a patient to visit."

Harold was far from blind and far from insensitive. He only smiled in a knowing kind of way and held out his hand like a stagehand to a coach drawn by horses.

"Then by all means, please don't let me keep you," he intoned theatrically but with that little touch of seriousness that wasn't laughable.

Matt waved solemnly as they walked past the station and down to a bank of windows and doors. They both stopped in front of a door marked 421.

Akiko stopped and knelt down by him, placing hands on his skinny shoulders and looking him square in the eyes.

"Matt, I gotta tell you some things about what you're going to see in that room ok."

He nodded.

"When we go in your brother's room, he's gonna look a lot different from when you saw him before ok? He has a lot of wires on him and that tube under his nose to help him breath. Like I told you before. He's in something called a coma, which means it's like a deep sleep. You can ask as many questions as you want. I'll do my best to help you understand what's going on. Ok?"

Matt considered her for a long moment. He had never met anyone who treated him like an adult before. It wasn't something he was used to. Being allowed to ask as many questions as he wanted was strange. His teachers always scolded him for asking too many questions because they never got any teaching done.

But Akiko said as many as he wanted. More importantly she was promising to tell him the truth. And that was something of a comfort that she wanted him to understand what was happening to his brother.

Akiko returned the smile she was getting from him. "Ready?"

Brow down in determination and a deep breath later he shook his head, a sharp yes. "Ready."

The doctor stood slowly, put her hand on the doorknob: cool, smooth metal and gently depressed it. There was a quiet click sound and the door swung open without a single other sound.

Matt wasn't sure exactly what he would see when he entered the room. His imagination had tried to fill in the gaps but that was different when faced with the real thing. He was trembling ever so slightly, partially from nerves, partially cold and mostly from sheer worry.

The room was dim, giving a horrible sense of déjà vu to the whole scene. Spartanly decorated at best, the colors extremely neutral in nature. Two fluorescent bulbs were turned down and the one light that was on illuminated the single bed.

Akiko led the way inside, moving around the bed and picking up the chart hanging from the box at the end. She began scanning it swiftly, flipping between pages and reading the notes made. Her eyes and mind were focused on the papers but a part of her knew it was more show than anything. Honestly she was more concerned with the young boy standing there than with reading the chart right at that moment.

An advocate of privacy, she wanted to give Matt a chance to approach his brother without prying eyes, or someone breathing over his shoulder. She tried to act like an observer. Distanced and not involved. But ready if needed.

The bed was tall, from Matt's point of view at least. He could only see the top from where he stood at the doorway. There were a lot of scary looking tubes and bags around the room, mostly concentrated around the bed. But what held his interest most keenly was the tiny figure lying dwarfed on top of the white sheets.

A stricken look entered the child's eyes: a heartbreaking mix of fear, sadness, horror and guilt and for a moment Akiko could barely believe that a face that young could hold so many emotions. She focused on the chart, her eyes rereading the already vague and inconclusive results she herself had recorded. Maybe there was something there she had missed. Please let there be something there she missed.

He stood rooted at the door for a long moment, trying to reconcile his laughing energetic baby brother with the child lying so still there now. He slipped forward suddenly and rushed up to the bed.

"TK?" was all Matt could say as he leaned forward and slid his hand out up over his shoulder to try and reach for his brother's tiny hand. Encased in gauze with two separate IV's running in, the older boy couldn't see it to avoid it, or even know it was there.

It wouldn't have mattered because although Matt was tall he wasn't nearly tall enough to reach halfway across the bed. He stood on tiptoe but it only gained him a few more finger lengths towards his goal.

On tiptoes though he could just barely see over the edge of the crisp white sheets. The bottom of his vision was a bit obscured but he could see his brother. Matt had always known his brother was little for his age but he looked so vulnerable lying there surrounded by so many colored wires and tubes. It was a little more than scary.

He strained to gain a few more inches on the bed. It wasn't that much further to reach him.

Perhaps a little further than he thought. It just wasn't working, his hand still too far from his little brother's. Blue eyes widened in desperate sadness. He just had to reach his brother, just hold his hand to tell him he'd be alright.

He had to.

Jumping just a little he managed to get a firm hold on the end of the bed. By bringing his feet up in front of him under the big thing Matt managed to stay up off the ground a good four of five inches. It was hard to hold though and tiny hands balled into fists to help keep balance.

The problem now was that he couldn't accomplish what he'd set out to do by jumping/hanging on the bed. If he let go and scooted his hand towards his brother Matt could feel himself losing the precarious balance he had established. And if he didn't what would be the point?

So he tried anyways. "I won't fall," he determined in that invincible way that all children believe they have, pushing his hand forward until he was only a few centimeters from TK's hand.

He could feel it an instant before it happened. One second he had himself safely balanced and was almost there. The next he knew he was falling.

Except he never made it there.

"You know, I really don't think that that's the best way to see your brother. Personally I like sitting on the bed. Or standing on a chair."

Matt, who had been stunned into silence through the whole thing, opened his tightly closed eyes and looked up into a set of dark brown eyes. Akiko smiled gently and pulled him from the awkward position he had landed in her arms.

'Heavy little squirt,' she thought absently as she shifted his weight so that he was situated more comfortably on her hip.

"So how 'bout it? Bed or chair?" she asked, looking into blue eyes with a kind of appraising but bemused sort of glint to her eyes.

"Bed," the boy replied and she walked around said monstrosity.

"I kinda figured," she laughed gently.

"No shoes on the bed though ok?" She gestured to the big snow boots still encased around his pajamas. At least they were dry. She slid one off carefully and set Yamato down lightly on the edge. It was so large that Matt could sit at the end and still leave nearly a foot between him and his brother. He shrugged out of the coat that was nearly all the way off already and she took it as well.

With a tug and a turn she had the other boot off revealing white socks that were coming off a bit in the front. The heel of the sock was somewhere near the arch of the foot. Akiko ignored it though she was itching to grab it and put it back on correctly.

"Be careful. No touching any of the wires and no touching that hand alright?" She gestured towards the hand Yamato had been reaching for and scooted him up till he was kneeling on the left side of his brother, next to TK's waist. There was plenty of room between them and the edge of the bed.

Without waiting for an answer, she backed away and rested her hands on the metal rails that encased the bed. "I'll be outside waiting for your parents. If you wanna ask me anything just say my name."

Maybe the questions would come later. But right now there was a little boy who badly needed to simply talk to his little brother and make sure he was fine. To him that was the most important thing there was. The other stuff just wasn't right then.

Snagging the chart as she passed swiftly around the bed, Akiko slipped out the door and stood just outside it, back leaning against the doorframe and eyes sweeping the corridor then back down to the papers.

* * *

Matt looked down at his little brother from where he knelt. Now that he was here he was almost afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him further. There were far more wires on the child than were previously visible from the ground. They snaked in and around and over TK's body like shiny, colorful vines. 

Very carefully and with a great deal of trepidation a slightly larger hand came out and slid around the slack, tiny one.

"TK? It's me Matt." He spoke hesitantly to the youngster lying so still next to him. His young face lit up hoping against hope that some sort of miracle would come and his brother would wake up. But when nothing happened his eyes fell and he bit his lip hard between his teeth.

He couldn't cry. TK needed him to be brave right now. So he swallowed hard.

"TK I dunno if you can here me but Akiko says she thinks that you can. So I think I'm gonna believe her. She's really smart TK. You'll like her. She's one of the doctors here and when you wake up I'll let her meet you."

Matt stopped his monologue and inspected his brother's face for any sign that he had been heard. The boy remained unresponsive.

He continued in a very quiet voice, just above a whisper. The child was rubbing small circles over TK's hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to figure out what happened. I know I'm supposed to make sure you never get hurt. I just couldn't this time. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Please wake up TK. Please wake up. You're really scaring me. Please."

A small tear slid down his face and landed on the sheet, staining it an odd off white as the moisture soaked in.

He tightened his grip as he continued.

"You're gonna be fine TK," he whispered fiercely. "I'm not gonna let you die! I promise that with everything I've got! I promise on my harmonica even."

The odd but childish remark seemed more sincere in that moment than nearly everything else he had said.

Awkwardly, steering far wide from the wires he had been warned against touching, Matt scooted down till he was lying next to his little brother. His head was even and level with the child's and his hand was still intertwined with the other's.

Lying there in silence Yamato Ishida could barely keep his eyes open. Things had suddenly caught up to him and utter exhaustion was rapidly overtaking the seven-year-old. Still clutching his younger sibling's hand in his own his eyelids drooped until they were closed.

He only barely noticed when Akiko reentered not carrying the chart but rather a thick blue blanket she had procured from the supply closet. Tucking it expertly around the child, he watched in muddled confusion as she gently worked it over TK as well, carefully avoiding their intertwined hands and making sure it was tightly tucked around the younger Ishida as well.

"Get some rest Matt. Your mom and dad'll be here in a minute. TK's fine right now."

He nodded once and a huge sleepy yawn escaped him. Marine, dark blue eyes closed and he was fast asleep in a few seconds, a small hand still tightly clutched around his younger brother's.

Akiko stood watching quietly for a long moment. She wasn't one very much for sentimentality, more caught up in science than anything. But it was very hard to deny that there was something very rare, unique and special about these two brothers. Something that one didn't get to see often if at all.

Strange how thoughts connected sometimes. Standing there she was slightly surprised that she reflected on her bedside manner. In the last review of her performance it had been a point both of the reviewers had stressed she needed work on.

But it had been so easy, so natural to sit down and start talking to this kid. It surprised even her. Maybe this was just a matter of a little practice, getting the bedside manner stuff down.

She looked down at Matt critically as if unsure that was the real reason. Maybe.

Dr. Ishikawa was asking for the room number down the hall and she moved quickly for the door. This moment for better or worse had to be interrupted. But she could prolong it for just a few moments longer.

The cool and collected demeanor of Dr. Mori slid back over the face of Akiko. It wasn't that she became a different person, more like she took on a more professional tone. Less smiling and a more guarded approach.

With a final long glance over her shoulder she slid out the door carefully and closed it with a nearly soundless click behind her.

Pushing her thick black hair behind her ear out of habit she dropped all pretense of looking at the chart held under her arm. It hadn't changed in the last few moments.

Takeru and Yamato's parents looked worse than when she had left them. Nancy was leaning hard on Richard as they followed the elder Dr. Ishikawa down the hall. They made an odd looking procession. Coupled with the fact that it was nearly one in the morning and anything was bound to look a little odd though.

Straightening slightly, Dr. Mori put her game face on and bowed slightly towards all of them. Both parents looked at her, vaguely remembering her but attention on the door instead.

"Where's Yamato?" Nancy asked looking at her sharply. She worried for a moment that her other son was sick, or abandoned, or worse.

"He is inside Mrs. Ishida. The events of this evening have taken quite a toll on your son. He was very tired when I brought him up hear already. He fell asleep after talking to his brother for a little while."

"TK's awake?" Richard asked his eyes lighting with hope.

Akiko corrected her mistake in wording, nodding her head no.

"I'd like to see my sons now." Nancy stated in a shaky but firm voice. She pushed off Richard and stood waveringly in front of the door, arms wrapped under elbows and quiet blue eyes daring anyone to contradict.

Akiko had the distinct pleasure of nearly retorting 'well I'm not stopping you' but managed to hold her tongue. She nodded and needlessly put her finger to her lips for quiet.

Pushing the door slightly, it swung open. Having not closed it before it only creaked slightly as she did so.

"TK!" Though quiet, the absolute relief and anxiety of Nancy Ishida was palpable in the room. Both parents rushed the bed and reached over to touch their youngest son. Akiko thought it so different from Matt's desperate attempt to climb up to his brother.

Nancy brushed her hand over Takeru's eyes, gently moving thin blonde hair out of his face and revealing features that almost seemed like sleep. If not for the tubes running under his nose and the two IV's running into his hand she could almost convince herself that Matt had just fallen asleep with his brother in their bed at home.

Matt was known to do that on occasion; sitting with his brother through nightmares or stories and then falling asleep next to him on the bed. Much like they had now, with locked hands or arms over the shoulder, buried in each other's arms. Most nights neither she nor Richard had the heart to separate the two.

Sinking into a chair settled next to the bed she could barely contain herself. She started to cry, quiet but heaving in great gulps of air.

"Oh Gods Richard, what are we going to do?"

Richard didn't say a word. There was something about his expression that told both doctors that he really wasn't prepared for what he was seeing. The shell-shocked look in his eyes was haunting enough. He kept running his hand through his thin-cropped hair and looking fervently at his son.

Dr. Ishikawa caught Dr. Mori's eye carefully. She nodded and they both removed themselves from the room as discreetly as possible. Across the barren hall they both leaned against the wall facing each other. Akiko's arms were crossed over the chart in her arms and he was leaning, one arm braced against the whitewashed wall.

"So, how's it look?" he started eyeing the chart meaningfully. She handed it over with just an exhausted flop. Biting a lip to keep from saying something she would regret later Akiko rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Bad, though I think you're prepared for that," she retorted. Dr. Ishikawa was flipping through the charts carefully, a crinkling as paper was moving being the only rhythmic break in the silence.

"So far there isn't a single reason, medically speaking why that little three year old in there is in a coma."

"Well I wouldn't be so pessimistic Akiko. We still have to wait for the labs to come back and you know it takes a while for them to do those analyses. Don't be so quick in your judgements." The last statement held a slight disapproval in it and she had the intelligence to at least look chagrined.

"Sorry."

"Besides, this case is now in the hands of the staff up here. We need to go back down soon. It's the way the ER is."

"I'm gonna follow this one through. I mean when I don't need to be in the ER of course sir," She countered sheepishly looking down at the chart in his hands though she could not read it.

He watched her for a long moment as she fidgeted with her hands and glanced back through the door across the way. She could see the small family in sharp relief and shadow as she stood there. Nancy sat still peering into her younger son's face and Richard gripped the other side of the bed watching the two children sleep.

"We're needed back downstairs. You can check on them later. They can't all spend the night here unfortunately. We won't know anything definitive until the morning or possibly afterwards. I'll inform Howard that you will continue to consult on this case and arrange for you to come up here as much as your schedule may allow."

He looked past her shocked features, slack and gaping. "I'll see what else I can do about letting the parents stay here. I don't know how effective it may be."

"Thanks Takaboku. I don't know what to say."

"Say 'I'll write up the next three weeks schedules' and you'll have paid me somewhat back for what you've asked for." He grinned and headed down the hall.

Smiling, she turned back to the room and when she looked carefully she could see the two brothers lying side by side. Quietly she slipped away down the hall.

* * *

_6__:50 AM_

A large dry-erase board was covered in neat multi-colored handwriting within a few hours. True to word Dr. Mori was organizing and setting up the schedule for the next few days. It would fall to her to do so for the next two weeks or so as a part of her agreement.

At least it had helped to pass the time. From four till six she had done nothing but learn the ropes of the board and set it up. Yawning she stretched up from the seat she had been using up until then. The night had wound up with only a few more cases. Several drunkards, a slip and fall, a heart attack that hadn't been serious and a man not too long ago who had 'fallen out of bed' as he put it and claimed to have broken his wrist. Three weeks ago.

He was in x-ray now but other than the occasional passing tech or physicians assistant it was a quiet winter morning.

Slamming down the cap onto the top of her black marker she grinned triumphantly to two nurses who had been sitting watching her while drinking coffee and organizing old charts and files.

"Done." She stated simply.

"Now you know while Ishikawa likes to drop it on unsuspecting residents and interns." One laughed to her.

Passing around the counter and heading for the doors to go and find some food she only raised her eyebrows in conspiratory understanding. Dimly she registered that the elevator light had come on and that a ding announced the arrival of one of the cars on the floor. But it wasn't until she looked up that she recognized anything significant.

It was Richard Ishida. Carrying a blue draped bundle on one shoulder and holding a familiar set of black galoshes and a blue puffy coat in the other. The blue drape was the blanket she had brought to put over the boys several hours earlier. Now it was wrapped around a still fast asleep Yamato who was wrapped much like an Eskimo. His head was cradled in the niche between his father's head and shoulder. Face turned outwards she could see how calm the child looked in sleep.

"Mr. Ishida?" She queried, carefully positioning herself so that she could be seen.

"Oh ahhh doctor...Mori right?" he asked in a less distracted manner than when they had first met.

"Yes, Is everything all right?"

"I need to find my car. My wife and I, we both decided that Matt should go home. And I have to call work, call their teachers, Matt can't go to school like this. He's had to deal with too much tonight as it is. I just need to take him out of here. Do you know where the parking lot is? I'm a little turned around and I don't quite remember how I got here."

"Actually I was headed out to the breakfast place down the block, I can take you right to the parking lot if you'd like." She responded. He just looked worn out and tired now.

"That would be very kind of you doctor."

"My pleasure," she was reminded of her manners as she took the galoshes and coat from his hands and pushed open the double doors out to the street.

Most of the early morning stroll was spent in silence. Neither adult had much to say to the other, and even if they had there was just too much else on their minds. The pre-dawn freezing chill had yet to wear off and Akiko pulled her lab coat firmly around herself as she walked. Richard checked that Yamato was securely wrapped and held him a little tighter. The boy snuggled closer to his father, sensing the drop in temperature.

The walk was only perhaps a minute long and soon they were next to Nancy's car, a recent model Mazda that was a dark brick red. Richard shifted carefully to get his car keys from his pocket with a practiced ease.

They came out easily enough and the door was open within a moment. Akiko put the boots onto the floor in the back seat but balled the coat up carefully--inside out--so that it could act as a pillow.

Gently his father set the little boy inside, still wrapped in the blanket across the back seats of the car. Managing to get the center seatbelt around him he snapped it in place and went to start the car.

The boy mumbled, turned, but did not wake as they did this.

Dr. Mori closed the two doors carefully in the back and came around to the front. The car was already started and Richard was starting the heater up--though it wouldn't work at all for another ten minutes or so when the engine finally got heated.

"Thank you."

Akiko, who had for the most part been not really thinking looked curiously at Mr. Ishida.

"Thank you for watching and taking care of our boys. You don't know how much that means."

"You're welcome," she replied too startled to reply more articulately than that.

He began to close the door and she stepped back offering the only words that she could. "Drive safe, the roads are probably covered in black ice."

Richard nodded but said nothing more.

"We'll do everything we can to help your son Mr. Ishida. I give you my word."

His hard eyes softened considerably at that and he glanced over the seat to little Yamato in the back seat. His eyes spoke words that he did not voice and then he closed the door.

Drawing her coat tighter she waved a slight salute before turning and jogging out of the lot and towards the breakfast place. She was the first to admit that she absolutely hated cold weather.

The car pulled out and away, headed opposite most of the regular traffic on its way to work that morning rush hour.

'Only 14 odd hours to go!' she thought. Why did it feel like that was going to be a little longer than that today?

_To be continued_


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Not mine. The End. See part one for full disclaim.

Comments are always welcomed.

**The Greatest Skill a Doctor Has**

**Part II**

**By, Nicole Silverwolf**

_11:42 AM_

"Mr. Fujiyama, please hold still!" she implored--needle in hand--and swinging to the side to avoid the flailing arm that was definitely going to break the black thread she was using. But by some miracle the string stayed taught and the hand missed it.

"It hurts! What the heck are you doing up there sticking salt in the damn wound!" he angrily groused and sat back on the exam bed as if giving up to his fate under the incompetent care of a perceived idiot.

"Mr. Fujiyama, I apologize, but you must hold still while I put the stitches in!" Akiko rolled her eyes and leaned in again, placing a steadying hand on the older man's head.

"Now hold still or it's only going to hurt more!" She warned a bit more sharply than she intended and furrowed her brow in concentration. The last thing she wanted to do was have to sew this guy up again because of a mistake she made.

A few minutes later, and miraculously without a puncture wound Akiko was finished. Checking her work from arm's length she covered the wound with a piece of gauze then carefully taped it down. Not the best she had ever done, but not her first either. It would have been much better had her patient cooperated a little more.

"It looks like you're all set Mr. Fugiyama. I'll have a nurse bring you some painkillers. Then you'll just have to fill out some forms, pick up your prescription and you're on your way."

"Thank you doctor," he bit out in a way that made it perfectly obvious that she was beneath his effort to be courteous to.

Akiko busied herself with cleaning up the equipment, separating what would be tossed out and what would need to be sterilized again. It was actually a better way to keep herself from looking unprofessional by saying something she would later regret.

"Next time try to avoid the ball when it's being thrown at you sir," she attempted to lighten the mood with the joke. Before she could see his response she dumped the garbage in the appropriate two bags and left.

An only slightly muffled curse managed to make its way to her ears.

Akiko paid it no mind; she had been a little curt so she could understand. Besides her mind was already on the next case. No rest for the weary it would seem. Last night had been so very calm. Which seemed definitely like the calm before the storm.

The once quiet ER of Odaiba General was now bustling with activity. Patients were in every room including all the traumas--rooms reserved for the most severely injured--and still some sat in the waiting room holding injured limbs or makeshift bandages.

Approaching the main desk of the floor a nurse held a chart out, arm bent at the elbow as she rested it on the countertop. The woman smiled and waved it just a little to get her attention. This case would be moving to her then.

"What have we got?" She asked stopping, taking the chart and looking intently at the nurse.

"Exam 3, a young man who claims he broke his arm Dr. Mori."

"Thanks," she replied tiredly. "Anything from PICU for me?"

The woman nodded no sadly, in a knowing manner. "Nope sorry Akiko. We'll let you know when they do."

Tiredness was no reason for any kind of slack in drive or treatment. One was supposed to act as if there was no difference at the beginning of a 48-hour shift then there was at the end of one. Pushing off from the counter she hurried down the hall to exam three situated along the back of the floor.

So perhaps that was why she didn't notice the shock of blonde hair that passed by the reception desk as she hurried off. Surely had she been more awake she would have stopped. But she did not and so took no notice.

* * *

_11:54 AM_

Matt struggled to pull out of his dad's grip for the third time in as many minutes. He was going too slow...didn't Dad realize that? TK needed them.

Richard however only held a little harder to the boy.

"Matt. What did we talk about before in the car? No running remember? Don't worry, TK's still there son."

It was more active here now. Nurses bustled by and doctors strolled along more sedately, talking amongst themselves. Occasionally a rushed intern or stressed doctor would fly by, nothing more than a quiet blur of white and green.

The door to room 421 was half-closed but it seemed rather appropriate. Concealing the two inside, isolating them in time itself. When Richard opened the door it looked almost no different than when they had left a few hours earlier. Warmer golden light filtered through the drawn blinds and silouehetted the bed, bathing the room in golden halos. TK lay extraordinarily still on the bed, surrounded by wires and looking like a dwarf compared to the humongeous bed space.

Nancy sat in one of the three chairs, her hand wrapped around TK's unadorned one and her other arm pillowing her head. She was awake; unwavering blue eyes trained on her youngest son's pale face. It was no wonder then that she didn't really notice their entrance.

"Nancy," the relief and worry in that single word was hard if not impossible to separate. She looked up, weary even only after a few hours.

Without releasing her grip or speaking a word she extended her freed hand to Richard. He grabbed for it and gripped hard between his much larger palms. Matt slid under the two intertwined hands and latched himself to his mother's waist.

Nancy tore her eyes down to the boy wrapped around her middle and then to where his slightly unfocused eyes were gazing. The bed and its occupant.

She closed her eyes for a brief second and willed the small wave of anger in her away. Richard shouldn't have brought Yamato. This was too much for a seven-year-old to handle. This was too much for all of them to handle. What had they done--what had Takeru done to deserve this!

"Has the doctor come by at all?" Richard asked.

She composed herself a moment before answering. "No...no, a nurse came by and said the doctor would come and get us when he had some answers from those tests they did last night."

Richard closed his eyes and nodded tightly.

"Akiko said they might not know what's wrong with TK? What's gonna happen if they can't figure it out mom?" Matt hadn't shifted his gaze, simply voiced the question.

That more than anything cut into Nancy. Her son didn't realize how starkly he had just painted their situation. She only barely managed to hold back the tears and spoke in a shaky but firm voice to the boy sitting in her lap.

"I don't know Matt. But right now we have to hope and pray that your brother gets better. So good thoughts only, ok?" She managed a sweet true smile at him and he lit up, if only for the briefest of seconds.

"OK," he managed and concentrated on thinking good thoughts. It wasn't as easy as his mother was making it sound like. What was wrong with him Why couldn't he do this? He could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes again and fought them back furiously. Big boys didn't cry. Older brothers didn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He had done enough of that last night he decided firmly.

* * *

Howard passed the door, on his way home for the next few hours. He wasn't hurried, carrying a bag over one shoulder and wearing a thick parka over customary scrubs. It was pure coincidence that he glanced to the left instead of the right. 

And what he saw there gave him pause. The little boy from hours ago seemed refreshed but still far out of place as he sat on his mother's lap. His hair had at least calmed down slightly from the spiky mess that it was before.

Despite all that, things didn't look much better than they had several hours earlier. From what he had heard the tests were either coming back negative or inconclusive. More waiting. More worrying.

He closed his eyes briefly perhaps against the image, perhaps against exhaustion (more likely) and continued down the hall towards the elevators. He was pretty sure Akiko was still around. She might want to hear about this.

* * *

As if someone had turned off a switch or closed a dam, the flow of people into the ER seemed to have slowed as well. By the time that Dr. Mori had finished with setting the young man's arm most of the other doctors had handled the remaining cases. And now it left her with a few free minutes to hang around and catch her proverbial breath. She slid into the break room and considered the pot of sludge also known as coffee sitting on the heating pad.

No, she decided. She was not that desperate.

The door slid open and shut again and she glanced over her shoulder as a fellow resident she didn't really know too well came in. And flopped down at the table rather unceremoniously. Giving a wan smile and a nod hello he proceeded to bury his head in his arms and attempt to get a little sleep.

"You're just punishing yourself you know. If you get ten minutes it'll be a miracle and even then you'll have a helluva time getting up and out." Akiko commented from the seat she had taken at the table.

"Mphmphphp," he grunted and she dropped it at that. If he wanted to sleep who was she to stop him? The door swung open again and the young woman looked out, half hoping it was someone looking for either of them, half hoping that it was a call for the evacuation of the city because the world was ending. Getting neither, brown eyes did recognize Howard's head poking around the doorframe.

"Hey Howard! What's up?" Akiko asked quietly as she let her eyes momentarily slip towards the resting resident at the battered table. He gestured with his head and Akiko took the hint, standing and heading for the door he held open. They slipped into the quietly bustling hallway and stood to one side.

"I thought I might find you here. I've been searching for you for the better part of an hour." Howard started without preamble, his voice lacking the harsh edge of accusation.

"You could have paged me Howard, you know my number." She shot back without missing a beat. Her voice held no malice though. "So what brings you to the bowels of the ER? I know you don't particularly enjoy it down here."

"I thought you might like an update on your case in my ICU."

She arched an eyebrow and smiled at the use of 'my ICU'. But that was something of a common habit among nurses and doctors alike. They were proud of their work, the place they worked in, and the miracles they performed. It was only natural for them to speak with brash possessiveness of their home base.

"The tests are coming back. Most neg or inconclusive."

Akiko sighed and shook her head. "Just great. More waiting."

Howard nodded before continuing. "If you get a chance before you head home tonight I'd make a trip upstairs. Your little friend's up there too."

"They brought Matt back?" More than a little shock tinged her voice.

He shrugged in response. "Seems that way. Though I wouldn't have...brought him I mean. That place is stressful enough as it is. It might not be the best for him."

"Thanks for updating me Howard. I know the docs and nurses are sometimes too busy to relay messages and call down here. I appreciate your coming yourself."

Howard pushed from the wall and headed for the door, Akiko falling into step beside him. They sidestepped a man and woman walking through the doors and continued out. "Not a problem Akiko. Seeya tomorrow?"

"You know it Howard! Have a good day and get some rest."

"You too!" he smiled and then passed on his way heading for the parking lot.

Two reports, a quick consult and a reluctant cup of sludge coffee later Akiko was leaning tiredly against the worn, cheap, fake wood walls of the service elevator. The plush ones used by visitors and patients was just too far from where the files had been dropped off. So the service elevator it was.

In a little under nine hours she was going home. Or to her apartment at least. Right now the hospital was more of a home than the place where she slept. Several nights had found her in the bunks of the resident quarters commonly known as the "holes in the wall". She was glad however to live in the age where she could leave the hospital at the end of the day. It was where the name resident had originally come from. Akiko was pretty sure she would go mad if she were forced to spend 24-7-365 there.

A soft ping and the rumble of opening doors signaled her arrival on the PICU floor of the hospital. She wandered in no particular hurry down the hall. It was mid-afternoon, the perfect time for exhaustion to creep up on anyone, herself being no exception.

Rounding the corner she came upon several doctors standing near the front desk. They were all bent over a chart and seemed to be in deep discussion. She recognized a few of the doctors from oncology and at least one from neurology.

Only snatches of the conversation could be heard as she leaned over the desk. She addressed the nurse there first.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for info on Takeru Ishida. He was admitted up here earlier this morning?"

"That's confidential material for his doctors and family only."

"I'm one of the assisting physicians. I believe Doctor Takuboku cleared that with the other doctors consulting on this case."

"Oh you must be Dr. Mori correct?"

She received a nod of assent.

"In that case you're just in time. Those are his doctors right there." She gestured to the group of doctors she had seen earlier crowding over the chart.

Akiko walked over, taking the somewhat small opening to worm her way into the cluster. Time to swallow her pride and get some info.

"And you are?" One of the older men started, obvious disdain in his voice.

Akiko forced herself not to lose her temper. Now was not the time.

"Doctor Akiko Mori sir. Second year res. I requested to be allowed to observe on this case."

The carefully chosen "observe" was noticed by all present and their hostility diminished a bit. Introductions were quick and informal as they set down to work.

"We're looking at the results from the spinal tap done last night. It's inconclusive but I don't think the symptoms are pointing towards a tumor or cancer." They nodded agreement as Akiko looked over the chart. That seemed like a reasonable assessment.

"The family hasn't noticed any abberant behavior in the last month and until last night he appeared to be nothing but a healthy three-year-old. This is also consistent with our belief that we don't have cancer. Possibly we're looking at a case of epilepsy. We won't know and until the child regains consciousness so we can perform some more tests. We'll run as many as we can during that time. The longer this kid is in a coma the worse it will be in the long run."

"What about the coma...we still don't have any idea why he's in one. Is there any indication about what may have caused it?" one of the neurologists asked.

"At the moment it's unconfirmed and that's why I err on the side of epilepsy or some other brain disorder. The symptoms are remarkably nill so I would have to look at neurological as the most likely cause. But there are still a lot of things that don't add up correctly. Am I mistaken?" the lead doctor turned the conversation to the neurologist.

"I'd have to agree. We'll proceed with the tests we can do now. You can inform the family sir." She finished.

"Sounds like a plan. You'll have the tests set for tomorrow then?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Dr. Mori would you care to accompany me to speak with the family."

"Of course doctor." She replied and walked with him down the hall.

The walk was punctuated by nothing more than soft footfalls from carefully placed feet. She didn't really know this doctor very well and was more inclined to silence than to conversation.

If time had passed since Akiko had last been in this particular room she would have been hard pressed to find a sign of it. The only telltale mark was the clear light that slid in between the blinds and Yamato dressed in a blue shirt and a pair of long sweatpants. Mrs. Ishida hadn't gone home that night; evident in the rumpled familiar clothes and too tired eyes.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Miyazaki. I'm the doctor who will be working with you to determine what's ailing your son."

Something rocketed awareness to life on tape-delay and it was almost comical how both parents sprung to concern. Matt on the other hand seemed to withdraw into himself as much as possible. He scrunched into a ball, turning azure blue eyes on the large man now obscuring most of the door.

Mrs. Ishida noticed and tightened her arms around the thin little boy curled in her lap. She smoothed down the awry hairs on his head but they only jumped back up after a few moments.

"Call me Richard please. This is my wife Nancy and our older son Yamato." Richard held out his open hand to the doctor who took it firmly in his own. "Can you tell me about what's going with our son Takeru? No one's been able to tell us anything for most of the day. We'd like--we deserve some answers."

"I couldn't agree with you more. If you'd like we can talk right here or we can move to my office. It's just down the hall."

The two parents glanced to each other quickly and then back towards the bed holding its precious cargo. The decision was already made.

"We'll stay."

"Of course," the doctor replied and reached carefully for a chair leaning against the wall. It was only then that they took notice of the other doctor standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Mori." Richard stated at the sight of the young, shorthaired woman. The person being addressed nodded quietly from her place.

"Hi Matt." Her tone neutral, not sure how far to push the boy.

Startling blue eyes peaked back over folded limbs and cloth after a moment. He searched her face carefully, trying to line it up with something that he remembered. After a visible second, the image clicked and the boy smiled widely.

"Hi Akiko."

"Hey," she smiled and approached slowly. "Why don't we go for a walk for a few minutes while your mom and dad talk to Dr. Miyazaki? We can get something for you to eat and bring something back for your mom too. I know the hospital food is kinda yucky."

His voice was quiet when he spoke. "But he's gonna tell mom and dad what's wrong with TK."

"That's true Yamato," Dr. Miyazaki conceded smartly. "But I'm sure that Dr. Mori can explain what I'm going to tell your parents ok?" He caught Nancy's expressive blue eyes. She nodded slightly.

Akiko nodded warmly and extended her hand to the boy. Matt looked at her hand then up to his mom. "Yeah Matt. Why don't you go with Doctor Mori for that walk? TK will be just fine until you get back ok honey?"

"And if anything happens Matt, I have this thing," she gestured to a large black beeper at her side, "and it'll make a lot of noise if anything happens and we can come right back here."

"OK." He slid down from where he was and strode over to meet her at the door.

A tilted exaggerated jerk of her head and the two were out, the door being closed quietly behind them. Matt could just barely hear the new doctor talking but it soon faded away as they moved further down the hall.

The steps passed quietly in a slightly awkward manner. They were relative strangers to each other and it would take a while before any kind of relationship or repoire was built up. So Akiko stuck to safe topics.

"So Matt are you hungry at all?"

"Kinda. Dad made sandwiches before we came to the hospital but he's not such a good cook. I tried to eat a lot of it so he wouldn't worry or feel bad."

"That's a very nice thing to do Matt. How bout we get a snack then and bring it back up here? I know this really cool room where we can hang out in until Dr. Miyazaki and you mom and dad finish talking."

He looked up shyly at her. At least she was honest about TK and that was something he liked a lot. Even his mom and dad hadn't really answered the questions he asked.

He nodded again.

A cup of decent coffee, a cookie and a wrapped salad later Matt was walking slowly along with Akiko who was holding the salad he had helped pick out to give his mom later.

"And here we are Matt." She gestured with the salad in hand to a large room that seemed very out of place in the sterile looking hospital. It was a playroom.

Covered in bright primary colored paint that leant life to it, the room was relatively small. Short tables and stubby looking chairs were spread around, carefully spaced so that wheelchairs and IV's could be maneuvered with ease on the warm, dark blue carpet. Cabinets lined one end of the wall with baskets of toys, books, crayons and paints--gifts from various local groups that had help to set up these rooms for the specific purpose of entertaining children here. There was another one located in the ICU and one in the general pediatrics ward along with another Akiko couldn't remember the location of.

Matt certainly seemed impressed, though he tried not to show it. She suspected it was because he believed himself "too cool" to be excited about little kid toys. But it leaked through anyways.

Yamato for his part was amazed by the room he was now presented with. With his current understanding of hospitals this just wasn't possible. Hospitals were white, boring, antiseptic smelling and generally one of the scariest places on the planet Earth. But this room seemed cool. Kind of like a classroom or like his and TK's room at home he decided. "What is this place?"

"Well the doctors around here thought it would be a good idea if there was a place that kids could come to just hang out once in a while even if they were sick. So they made these rooms for kids to play and do anything they like."

Akiko pulled a small chair out and set the salad on the wide large table. She sat carefully and began to pull paper and crayons towards them. Matt slowly sat down next to her. Dr. Mori, second year resident of Odaiba General Hospital began to color carefully. She glanced up carefully to see whether those amazing azure eyes were watching her.

They were.

And she continued to color.

After a long moment, two small, hesitant hands crawled towards the paper scattered rather haphazardly across the table. When the fingers closed around it Matt stole a slow glance at Akiko who seemed to be absorbed in her work. He was more willing to draw without someone breathing down his back or looking over his shoulder. It made him feel kinda funny, like he should put his arms over the paper and not let anyone see. In case it wasn't good enough for something.

A box lay open, filled with 24 slightly used colored crayons inside. Matt tugged out a few and they rolled around as he tried to corral them back to where they were needed.

Taking a piece of white paper, settling into place, he let his imagination go. He drew anything and everything that came to mind, picking colors and mixing them together in a pattern that he figured looked right. He fell into his own little world, where TK wasn't in a hospital, where he wasn't scared about his brother, where nothing in the world could go wrong.

And a short half-hour later he was satisfied with the picture. Him and TK sitting together on the couch with his mom and dad, all smiling widely. The colors were bright and vibrant, the chair a nearly screaming shade of orange. There were controlled scribbles at one side and some carefully drawn characters at the bottom.

They hesitantly spelled out 'To TK, Love Matt'. The background was a lightish blue with white clouds, reminiscent of the outdoors and there were two strange creatures on the ground next to the couch.

Matt looked down at the picture for a long moment. It was one of his favorites so far. He liked to draw, but he really preferred to play music. Still, it was for TK so he has wanted it to be perfect. He looked up to the other doctor who was continuing to draw quietly, reached out and poked her gently on the arm.

"Akiko?"

Quiet brown eyes caught his expressive blue ones and a slow smile spread across her face. "Hey Matt what's up?"

He held out the paper in both hands and looked up with imploring eyes. You're gonna be a heartbreaker someday kid flitted across her mind.

"Do you like it Akiko? It's for TK when he wakes up from the coma."

She gently took it in her hands and placed it down on the table. "It's very good Matt!" She appraised the picture with a playfully critical eye. "Well this is your mom and dad right?" She pointed to the appropriate characters.

Matt nodded, eyes on her face watching for some sign only he knew how to read.

"And this is you...and that must be TK right?"

"Yep," Matt said smiling.

"Who're those two there? Are they your pets?" The two creatures on the floor vaguely resembled a dog, and maybe a hamster in the loosest sense. The dog had blue and white fur, a horn and red eyes. The 'hamster' was orange with wings on its head, maybe like a bat if she really took liberty with her imagination.

"No," Matt said and reached over her hand, tawny golden hair falling into his face as he pointed to the dog character. "That one; he protects me. And that one," he indicated the hamster," he's TK's other protector. Besides me."

"They look kind of scary. Where did you see them Matt?" Akiko looked between the boy and the paper with an appraising stare. There was something there, something that wasn't flippant...something that seemed too earnest about the gaze. Like Matt had seen them once, touched them...known them.

"In my dreams. TK's there and a bunch of other kids too. And they aren't scary!" Yamato indignantly pouted to her, looking up from where he sat.

Akiko exaggerated her chagrin. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

Matt seemed satisfied by that and smiled. "It's ok. When I first met him I was scared too. But he's really nice."

"Oh," she smiled. The laughing seven-year-old she was seeing seemed much more like the real Yamato Ishida. Not so shadowed by things that were too big to understand at his age; rather filled with concerns of only whether there was a jungle green crayon in the box and whether it was going to snow enough to go sledding.

"What did you draw Akiko?"

He shifted the paper away unabashedly and looked at her drawing. It was of two kids on a swing. The drawing wasn't anything great, certainly wouldn't have earned her an A in any traditional art class. She wasn't about to mention that the one big scribble that seemed to bisect the page was actually caused when she had nearly fallen asleep. But it was colorful and caught the moment pretty well for a doctor. Both children had pale blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Is that us?"

The doctor nodded slightly.

"It's good," he stated simply.

"Thank you."

The somber light appeared suddenly and Yamato turned deep azure eyes down to the table in front of him. He fiddled with the edge and let his feet move idly from the point of the shoe that was planted on the floor.

"Akiko. What's wrong with my brother? Why isn't he waking up? Who was that big guy who came in with you? He wasn't the same man from last night. Is he gonna die?"

It seemed almost like a silly appended part but she was quite sure that he wasn't. So they had finally gotten down to the point of this whole little outing. She put her most serious, but non-intimidating face on and spoke evenly.

"The doctor that you met today Matt, his name is Dr. Miyazaki. He's a special doctor who is in charge of TK's health now. He's like a head doctor in charge. Your brother might be taking a while to wake up Matt. But he's healthy enough that he doesn't need to stay in a coma. So when he's ready he'll wake up. We think he might have something wrong with his brain, called epilepsy. That means that he gets too much information in his brain and he gets something called seizures. Those are really bad so we want to figure out if that's what he has so that we can give him medicine so that won't happen again."

"Does that answer your questions Matt?"

He looked up a little confused but slightly relieved. "So he has something wrong with his head?"

"Sort of, we might know some more soon," she replied quietly.

"Can we go back to see him now?" he asked and she knew the time for being a child to him at least was over. They stood and left the room as one, both holding a picture in hand, quiet footfalls echoing behind them.

"Hi sweetie? Where have you been?" Nancy smiled and ushered the little boy over. He slipped onto her lap and started to elaborate the details of the past forty minutes.

Akiko carefully placed the salad down next to them on the table and placed the picture next to it.

"...and look mom I made a picture for TK. Do you think he'll like it? Akiko did one too look!" Matt didn't even wait for a response in his excitement.

"They're both beautiful sweetie. Why don't you show it to TK?" she smiled and helped him up onto the chair next to her. He leaned eagerly over the bed and talked quietly, like he was relating a secret when they should have already been asleep.

"Hey TK. It's me, Matt! Look I drew you a picture." He paused slightly thinking about what he had said before rephrasing it.

'Well I know you can't see it right now cause you're getting better but I'll tell you all about it anyways and when you wake up you can see it. My picture has mom and dad and you and me and those cool pets you and I dream about. We're all smiling and you're not sick anymore. It'll be so cool!"

The young boy kept up the monologue, forgetting or selectively editing the fact that the situation was still very dangerous.

"How are you doing Mrs. Ishida? Do you have anymore questions that you didn't get answered? I'd be more than happy to help you understand some of the terms Dr. Miyazaki was explaining."

Where did that come from? Ok maybe it was just something about this family that brought out these bedside manner skills. Akiko pushed that little argument to the corner of her mind and looked with honest appraisal at Nancy Ishida.

"No. No, I think the doctor answered all our questions for the moment. Thank you," she added sincerely, "for talking with Matt. I know I haven't been really handling this very well. Thank you for explaining things for him. I don't know if I could have done that."

"You should give yourself and him some more credit. Matt understands a lot of what's going on right now he just needs someone to tell him. And you're handling things a lot better than many would. Myself, I wouldn't know exactly how well I'd be doing at this point if that was my child lying in that bed."

She looked up at the doctor at that, a small, gracious smile lighting her features. "Thank you," she said simply.

The shrill beep of her beeper definitely destroyed the mood. Matt looked up, confusion in his eyes as he anxiously searched TK's face. That 'beeper thing' that Akiko had talked about before was certainly beeping. That must mean that something was going on with TK. At least that's what his mind connected together.

She fumbled for the oversized black annoyance of a box and brought it up to eye level expertly. Just as she suspected. The number 911 scrolled across the screen. Instead of the term for a mere emergency here it was a signal that she was needed downstairs again. Well at least she had gotten a short chance to check on her patients.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short Mrs. Ishida," and she was surprised to note that it was an actual truth instead of a polite formality. "I'm needed down in the ER."

"It's not a problem, we've monopolized too much of your time already. And please call me Nancy." She extended her hand out over to Akiko and she shook it kindly.

"Matt?" she turned her attention to the boy whom was still trying to figure out whether his brother had changed at all. He did look up at her after a moment.

"What changed about TK?"

A bit off kilter but she expected a direct question from the boy. It took a few moments for her to make the connections that the boy had made so easily but soon the jumble puzzle worked itself out. "Oh, well you see Matt, the beeper is for all kinds of people to get in touch with me. This means that I have to go back to work downstairs now. There's a different message on this little screen if it's about your brother."

She held out the black mysterious box for Matt to inspect and he did, taking her hand and rotating it around several times until he was satisfied with whatever he was looking for.

"Oh," he replied as he released her hand then and smiled. "I get it; it's like the cellphone Dad has right?"

"Sort of," the doctor smiled and bowed graciously. "I'll see you later Matt. If TK wakes up before I get back make sure he sees the pictures we made ok?"

The wide eyes and tawny yellow hair bounced up and down enthusiastically.

"Cool man seeya later then!" And with that Akiko swiftly left the room and headed down the hall at a light jog. Time to get back to work.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?" Nancy helped Yamato back down and gently held him in her lap.

"I like Akiko mom. She's nice and she's honest about TK. She said he might have something called...ep...epi...epilepski?" Somehow that wasn't it he knew.

"Epilepsy sweety, and yes the doctor said that that might be one of the reasons that TK is in a coma. Where did you learn such a big word?"

"Akiko told me what it means."

"Oh."

* * *

_10:25 PM_

Slinging a backpack wearily over one shoulder, Akiko shuffled towards the elevator quietly. A compound fracture had kept her here a full twenty minutes longer than she should have had to and after 48 hours with no sleep 20 minutes was going to make all the difference. At least she didn't have to drive home.

Her apartment was a five-minute walk from the hospital. At times a blessing (like now) and a curse (being so close often got her called in when they were short of a doctor). It had actually been worse last year when she had been a lowly first year who had to run to every doctor's beck and call.

Questioning her sanity again for the fifth time that day she punched floor 25 and waited until the door closed.

Again the floor was quiet and devoid of its daily activity. A janitor worked at the end of the hall, swinging a mop back and forth across the floor, singing to himself quietly.

She only peeked into room 421. Too tired and sure that they had either gone home or fallen asleep dictated that the visit would be short.

A quiet, albeit tired smile graced her visage.

On the bed were the two brothers, Yamato again curled in a protective posture over his brother. The blanket from earlier--yesterday her tired mind reminded her--was again tucked around the boys. Both parents were sitting in the chairs, leaning on each other, and fast asleep. Again she was struck by the seemingly unreal quality of the scene. Closing her eyes she could just picture this happening in the living room or in a bedroom of a house. It was slightly disconcerting.

Letting a long moment pass so that she could absorb it, she finally slid the door closed with a near inaudible click before retreating back down the hall to the elevator, then down to the ground floor and out into the chilly night.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Scheduling conflicts, the desperate need for sleep and simple business matters kept Akiko far away from the twenty fifth floor of Odaiba General for the next few days. She received regular updates from the doctors and from fellow nurses down in the ER. And there was something to be very happy about. It appeared that TK had woken up.

Only two days in a coma was good, better than good if she was in an optimistic mood. He had either healed enough to come out on his own or the illness had gone away. In either case it was a very promising step in the right direction.

Sitting on a stool writing up a chart, feet dangling a good three inches off the floor Akiko was scribbling down her notes carefully but quickly. Her famed chicken scratch was somewhere near legible, which was just fine.

"Mori Akiko," she mumbled under her breath as she scribbled her name at a furious pace underneath it.

Glancing up she managed to make out an excited little blond head weaving through the crowds of passing doctors, equipment and medical supplies.

Apparently she had been spotted.

"Dr. Akiko!" The voice was insistent and happy, overly so it would seem. So it was the person she had assumed it was. Flipping the metal guard over the charts she launched it onto the rack with the other finished ones.

"Hey Matt! How are you? I heard your brother woke up yesterday."

She was met with an enthusiastic smile, a vigorous nod and an almost bounce of approval. Dressed in what she was recognizing as a uniform of blue Matt was hurrying up to her at the desk and she obligingly hopped down. Clutched in his hands was a stuffed animal of unknown origin, probably a bear but she couldn't be sure since he was crushing it to his chest.

"Uhuh we're going up to see him again! Are you gonna come up and visit us? Where were you yesterday?"

Yamato's questions were rapid fire and it was hard to discern where one ended and the other began.

"I'm working right now Matt," and looking at his only slightly crestfallen face she imagined that he must hear that a lot not to be taken back by it almost at all. "But I get off shift in a few hours. Do you mind if I come up then?"

The question was really directed to Nancy Ishida who had finally wound her way over to the two of them. She had finally made her way home to shower change and sleep for a few hours it seemed. But she looked much more refreshed in a sweater and slacks, typical parent clothes.

"Matt's been telling TK all about you and the coloring room since he woke up. He's very excited about meeting you. You're more than welcome to come up if it doesn't inconvenience you much?"

The last half of the statement was more of a question than anything. And Akiko directed her answer strategically at Matt instead. "I would be honored to stop by when I'm done. I'm anxious to meet your brother too."

"Cool! I'll seeya later Akiko!" And with that, the anything but sedate bundle was heading towards the elevator quickly.

"Oh to be young again," Mrs. Ishida spoke in conspiracy towards Akiko's general direction. The doctor shifted to one foot and rested her hand on her hip in a gesture of calm rest. She turned and went back to work a few moments later.

* * *

"Matt! Mommy!" The excited three-year-old temporarily forgot that there were a multitude of wires still attached to his small form. Blankets--all a uniform white were pooled like lakes and rivers around the bed, and to the child's imagination they probably were. They tangled with the tubes/wires and threatened to pull out as he scrambled towards the edge of the large hospital bed. He seemed to hardly notice that he had been in a coma for two days that still had no viable explanation.

"No TK! Don't pull out the wires! You'll get sick then." Matt hurried to the bedside and swung up onto the chair that was placed beside it. He had learned that his earlier stunt from a few days ago would get him nowhere. However chairs were very effective in growing a foot in a few moments.

TK was so taken aback by his brother's frantic and very sudden appearance next to him on the bed that it took a few seconds to adjust. He blinked owlishly revealing blue eyes that were round and the exact shade of Yamato's and shorter golden hair that framed his face.

"C'mon TK, you can't hop around on the bed." Richard appeared from his seat and carefully set TK back in the center of the bed, untangling wires, blankets and trying to settle them to one end so they wouldn't impede his movements too much.

TK reached out automatically to his mother and brother, the latter of the two who was watching his father move tubes with an intensity that shouldn't have been on a seven year old's face. They flicked and darted to all the wires and there was an odd hollow, horrified quality to them. Truly they were the most feared things to grace the world, those wires. They might be helping TK like the nurse had said. But that could just be a lie they made up so Matt wouldn't pull them out, he reasoned.

"Mom it itches! Take it out!" TK asked again rubbing at the inside of the elbow, just above where and IV line was taped in. For every time he asked about taking the 'icky needles and tubes' out as Matt had explained, they had to explain twice that they couldn't come out yet.

Nancy was about to launch quietly into another explanation when Matt jumped in.

"Hey TK! Look what I brought!" He held out the indeed stuffed bear from earlier. His eyes were shining with that wide trust and the sincere wish that TK would appreciate the gesture. He looked as if he was handing over a Christmas gift rather than a toy that both had seen everyday of the week.

He shouldn't have worried at all.

"Matt! You brought it!" All thoughts of IV's and being sick flew from both children's minds. Within moments they were playing, the older brother a little more cautiously than the other but still playing. And leave it to children to make the most ordinary things the most extraordinary. The table was suddenly a tent and the sheets the dome of a big top. If they could ignore the trappings of a hospital room Nancy and Richard could picture this as nothing more than a scene from home.

One in a colorfully decorated bedroom, rather than an oversized hospital bed. The noises; the beeping of the phone or the computer, not the readings of a heart monitor or a pulse-ox. It was so painfully easy to look at it like that.

Matt for one had almost slipped into that dream world. Marine blue eyes took the chance in the guise of play to rake over his brother carefully. It didn't make sense to him...his brother looked just fine. He looked just like he did before this had all started.

But sick people didn't look like that when they were getting better. They were tired all the time and had funny colored skin. And didn't they cough a lot usually? And have to take lots of medicine? It just didn't match up to his definition of someone who was really sick.

Maybe he could ask Akiko later. She was different maybe even like a friend. He trusted her to give honest answers, and while he knew his parents wouldn't lie...they got all upset and nervous when he asked questions like that. Maybe because they were worried he wouldn't understand them or that they didn't have the answers. He wasn't sure.

"Matt?" came a voice from somewhere far off and distant.

He started, his whole body jumping as he realized just how far off he'd been. The voice had of course come from his little brother. TK looked up with eyes so wide and such an exact shade of blue that it was like looking into a near perfect mirror. Yamato couldn't say anything for a long moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh TK...just thinking. What's up?" The words came out more forced than he wanted them to.

"You look sad."

"I was just thinkin."

"Oh 'Bout what?"

"Don't worry about it TK. Ok?" Matt thought he would have to push to get a genuine smile onto his face but it came naturally, without any conscious willing on his part.

A hesitant moment passed before the youngster conceded the point. "OK Matt."

They continued with the game, him a fearful guest and his brother the powerful bear tamer.

* * *

The route was becoming ritual and rote, easy enough to follow even when bone tired. Dr. Mori shuffled along somewhere between tired and awake. Approaching room 421 she was not really surprised to hear laughter--quiet of course--but laughter none the less. Things were somewhat looking up.

Squeaking the less than noisy door open three faces suddenly shot up at her with surprise. Nancy Ishida looked up from the book she was staring at--not really reading--and Matt started up from the bed. The third guest of the room, and perhaps the most speculated about peered out from under a sheet.

Of which he promptly disappeared under again.

"TK..." came the exasperated call from his older brother. He shifted around and stuck his head under the blanket as well, apparently to discuss something of very big childhood importance.

"TK that's my friend Dr. Akiko. She won't hurt I promise."

The boy shook his head empathetically back and forth in the universal declaration of no. "Doctors hurt. They poke me and stick itchy, needles in me."

"Dr. Akiko doesn't. She's nice. I know you'll like her. C'mon, please! I promised her I'd let you meet her. And no needles or poking I swear!"

The last sentence was loud enough to be heard by most of the room, letting Akiko know in no uncertain terms that if something concerning either of those two implements were to happen there would be hell to pay.

"Promise?" Came the almost silent reply.

"Yep!" Matt proclaimed in that manner that all children do when they're assured they're in charge.

So a few moments later both adults were treated to two strikingly similar little boys crawling out from under the pristine white. Without trying to stare, Akiko managed to take a good long look at the boy Takeru.

He was smaller--but that was to be expected since Matt beat him out by about four years in age. A rounder face framed more egg shaped eyes, but which still retained the exact marine blue shade as his older brother's. His blonde hair was a slightly dirtier color than his brother's--with just a hint more brown in it. It still stuck out a bit at the edges, but for the most part seemed content to stay closer to his head. The hair probably still retained some of the babyfine quality to it.

He had been allowed to change into his own pajamas from the hospital regulation gowns, and now sported a green set of PJ's, plain but clean and simple. TK was also clutching a bear, which was about as big as he was when sitting.

"Hi," she said quietly, bending down to a comfortable level. Unfortunately the bag--laden with gear--severely overbalanced her and Akiko ended up in an unsightly heap on the floor a few seconds later. It was the perfect icebreaker.

Two heads peered down and obscured the blinding light coming from the florescent bulb on the ceiling. "Are you ok Akiko?" She guessed from the careful pronunciation that it came from the bigger of the two shadows, Matt.

"Yep Matt I'm ok. Just was a stupid thing to do. Uggh." Theatrically she rolled off her butt and placed the bag carefully at her feet. Slicking her hair back she was again eye level with the youngest member of the Ishida family.

"Hi you must be TK. I've heard a lot about you. My name's Akiko." She laughed breathlessly and held out an open palm to him. TK for his part smiled openly, possibly even more friendly than his older brother and extended a small hand out to her in greeting.

"Hi."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late sir," Akiko slid in the door to the conference room swiftly. "I was held up downstairs on a case."

"That's fine please take a seat Dr. Mori," Dr. Miyazaki replied and continued with his talk having already summed up the symptoms and tests performed.

The room was relatively small, spartan but perfect to ensure privacy for the doctor's talking at the moment. Akiko recognized most of them from various meetings she had been allowed to come in on and from the few visits she had made in tandem with several of the older doctors.

"At this time we have no further indication that the patient is going to repeat an episode of the nature that brought him to the hospital in the first place. Every test we've conducted doesn't point to any particular disease or defect that can be treated. In my opinion we can provide this family with no solid answers and only prolong their anxiety by keeping them here for further testing and observation. I recommend that we discharge the patient in the morning and schedule regular visits to ensure that the patient is indeed in good health. Perhaps medical science will advance enough in time so that someday soon we will be able to give this family some solid answers to go on. For now this case will go unsolved and will circulate to research."

It wasn't really an unsurprising assessment Akiko decided as she waited for the other doctors to file out. The tests had been unspectacular and the bed was needed. It cost a huge amount of money to support a person at a hospital per day and unless there was a reason, Dr. Miyazaki saw no need to burden the family emotionally and financially.

Finally the room was devoid of everyone except for Dr. Miyazaki and herself.

"Dr. Mori," he started, a slight bit of something she couldn't catch in his voice. "I figured that you'd want to come to talk with the family. You've got quite the bedside manner. I would hope you don't lose that skill of empathy. It's one that's extraordinarily undervalued in this profession. I'll be sure to note that when your next review comes up. Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

It was a test as well. An assessment had been made and he wanted to know if she would agree and prescribe the same course of action.

"Thank you sir. You've made excellent points. Keeping Takeru here like some sort of lab rat wouldn't exactly be the best way to ensure that he's happy and healthy. While I wish that we could give his parents and his brother some more definitive answers I know we may never be able to provide them."

She worried her bottom lip for a moment. "I agree that he'd probably have a better chance to recover at home than here."

"You're busy now?"

"No I just got off for the day."

"That's great."

They moved towards the door as one. Dr. Miyazaki held it open and ushered her out. "Then let's go and deliver the news."

Being as it was winter, snow was making its rounds through Odaiba. White fat flakes twirled down from the heavens, unique and beautiful, blanketing the world in hushed white. It was a little warmer than usual so the flakes were a bit larger, clumping together in clusters. They fascinated both of the boys watching from the twenty-fifth floor window.

TK was curled in his mother's arms, head resting lazily on her shoulder, eyes transfixed in wonders of the world outside. Matt's forehead, nose and hands were rapidly becoming numb as he sat plastered against the window. Blue eyes tracked a particularly large lump of snow as it twirled past. He tried to track it as it went further down but lost it in the sea of white on white below them. Richard held Matt up, resting the child's back against his chest and snaking an arm around his middle to keep the boy steady against falling.

A brief knock brought Richard to the door. Matt, having forgotten all about the snow outside sat half turned on the sill, watching his father with quiet concern.

"Oh, hello. Dr. Miyazaki. Dr. Mori. How are you both doing today?" He shook each of their hands in turn, firmly like a dealmaker, Akiko noticed in a small corner of her mind.

"We're good Mr. Ishida."

Akiko smiled warmly and gave a small wave. "Hey Matt."

"Hey Akiko," came the slightly wary reply. He was always one to pick up on moods quickly.

"Actually it's great that you're all here right now. We have a few things to discuss about how we'd like to treat Takeru right now."

Nancy turned from the window, with TK still nestled comfortably in her arms. He was almost half-asleep, his eyelids drooping regardless of his protests to the opposite.

"Would you care to take a seat? We have a few things to discuss."

Matt climbed down, using his mother's arm for leverage and walked across the floor to meet up with Akiko at the door. "Are we gonna go for a walk?"

"No Matt, I think we can stick around here if you'd like."

"Oh I thought we were gonna go draw. Can we go do that today? I wanna make a picture." Matt looked up with earnest eyes.

"Okay Matt. Let's head out then." She shot a slightly confused look to no one in particular. Matt wasn't usually so insistent about such things but rather asked why he couldn't stay. Shrugging Akiko turned and held the door open for him and they headed out--straight to the playroom.

They arrived without any preamble and sat at the table. Akiko was off shift now and her exhaustion was staved off by the new responsibility she now had. To explain to a seven-year-old that they didn't know what was wrong with his precious brother and that he was going to go home. A mixed blessing indeed.

Matt seemed to have shrugged off his earlier moodiness and excitedly grabbed for the crayons and paper that were located on a shelf to the left. He spread them out and they both began to color.

"Matt what are you drawing?"

"It's a present for someone."

"Oh." He continued to work intently and Akiko respected his privacy and drew her own.

"Akiko why are you and Dr. Miyazaki visiting?" So he was going to bring it up first.

"Well, Dr. Miyazaki, you remember that he's in charge of TK's health right?"

Matt nodded into his picture and continued to scribble. "Yeah he's the big cheese."

"Heheh, where'd you learn that?"

"Dad told me." He rolled up onto his forearms and curled over the paper, twisting his face into a concentrating grimace complete with tongue twisted between lips.

"Oh I see. Well you know how we were doing all those tests on your brother right?"

He nodded into the paper. "To figure out what's wrong with him. I remember."

She hesitated for what she hoped was a short moment. "Well we've decided that we aren't going to do any more tests on your brother for the time being."

"So you know what's wrong with him then?" Hopeful blue eyes looked up to her, straying from the drawing for the first time that day.

"No Matt. No they...we don't. But we don't think that you're brother wants or should have to stay in the hospital anymore."

Confused and angry eyes accusingly watched her. "So you're giving up?"

"No Matt," her tone was forceful and a bit angry itself. "No we are not giving up."

Taken aback by the tone of her voice Matt slowed down. "Then why are you sending him home? What if it happens again?"

There was no need to clarify what "it" was. The boy in front of her was swallowing hard, working to the extreme to keep the tears from coming out. Akiko softened her tone instantly, knowing that if she botched this up she'd lose a lot more than that trust she had worked so hard to gain. She'd lose the friend she was hoping she was making.

"The doctors don't know what caused your brother to go into the coma in the first place. You know I don't lie Matt. We can't guarantee that it might not happen again."

"But Matt...do you really think that it's a good idea to keep TK locked up in that room? We might not be able to figure out what's wrong with him for a long time. Don't you think he'll be happier at home?"

Eyes stared into air as he considered those questions. Just that morning TK had been asking if they could go to the park to play in the snow and when they were going to go back to their house. And if they had to spend a lot of time here it wouldn't really be helpful to TK. Mom and Dad would be really upset too--Matt got the impression that they both didn't like hospitals.

"No," he conceded quietly. Turning back to the paper to conceal his emotions he continued. "He asked about going home this morning when we got there. He wants to go play in the snow."

"Does he like the snow?"

A nodding blonde head was the reply. He picked up a brown crayon and started to draw again.

Rolling a blue crayon in between her hands Akiko debated what to do next. She was neither a psychiatrist nor a parent and so this was deeply uncharted water for her. A few moments passed between them, muted even further by the early evening and snow.

"Are the doctors gonna keep trying to figure out what's wrong?"

Startled brown eyes refocused on the young boy hunched over the drawing. She hadn't realized how far she had drifted in thought.

"Oh of course they are Matt. In fact, Dr. Miyazaki is asking your parents right now if they would be willing to bring TK to the hospital every few weeks so they can do some tests. To try and figure out what might have caused him to get sick and to try and determine if he might get sick like that again."

"So it'll be like going to the doctor for a check-up, like I get before school every year except more times?"

"Yep, that's almost exactly what it's gonna be like."

Matt turned blue back to the paper in internal debate. So it would be like a check-up? If they were gonna try and figure out what was wrong that would be ok. Then TK would be happy and so would his parents. And even though it was possible that TK could get really sick again maybe they would be able to catch it before it got bad, like an ear infection or something. Coming to some sort of decision he began to finish the picture quietly.

"I guess if you're gonna try and still figure out why TK's sick then it's ok that we go home."

"Ok that's great Matt." And Akiko was truly surprised to note how relieved she was that the young boy had understood and accepted her offer. Somehow that felt better even though he wouldn't be able to do anything to dissuade any doctor.

They continued to color for another half-hour or so in almost silence. Occasionally Matt would ask a question. About whether taking the IV out would hurt, or what would happen to the room when TK was no longer there. He even asked whether Howard would be busy without having to come and visit them.

"Are you going to be around when we come back for TK's check-ups Akiko?"

"I'll certainly try to make some time in my schedule Matt. I would love to see you and your brother when you come back to visit."

"Cool. I'm finished." But instead of holding it out for her appraisal he folded it in half.

"Hey Matt. Can I see it?"

Innocent blue eyes turned up to her. "No you can't see it yet. It's for a friend."

"Oh...ok," she replied and held out a picture for him to see. One of fields and lots of colorful flowers, a sun and puffy white clouds.

Matt looked at it carefully, as if appraising a valuable treasure before smiling and nodding. "It's good!"

"Then we better get back to your mom and dad and your brother. I bet they want to talk to you."

Scraping chair noises accompanied them as they walked back down to they're room.

As the neared the open door, Matt tore into it and hopped onto the chair he preferred to use as a stool.

"Hey TK guess what! We get to go home tomorrow! Isn't that great!"

Richard and Nancy were both on the side of the bed facing the door and smiled at both of their sons excited chatter. Nancy glanced up at the last moment and smiled her gracious thanks to the young doctor standing in the doorway. Richard did as well and mouthed a thank you to her as well.

With a tip of her head and a smile to the brothers Akiko turned and strolled away. This was a family time. And she needed to go home.

* * *

Had she been five minutes later she would have missed it entirely. As it was she tore to the elevator when she remembered. It would be her kind of luck that she would miss it her inner voice seethed. Strolling at a less than sedate pace from the elevator she rushed to the reception desk. 

"They haven't left yet have they?" she questioned Howard without preamble.

"Nope, I think they just finished with the paperwork actually Akiko. Check the room--I think they're still in there getting ready to leave."

He faintly heard a "Thanks Howard" from down the hall.

"Hey guys! Thought I was gonna miss the chance to see you all off," came a rather breathless voice from the doorway. They were just beginning to bundle Yamato into his boots and the fluffy blue jacket from a week ago. TK was still sitting on the bed dressed in his clothes but without any IV's or monitors attached to his little body.

"Hi Akiko!" TK beamed from the bed. "We're going home!"

"I heard TK. Are you excited?"

He vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

"That's great!"

"Richard Nancy do you need any help?"

"No, thank you Akiko."

She shifted attention to the less than pleased Yamato rolling his eyes as his mother struggled to pull his coat on.

"Hi Matt."

"Hey Akiko. Mom! It's ok," he complained.

"Alright sweety, hop down on three, one...two...three." One swift movement as she swept her son up and he hopped down led them to the floor.

"Alright TK your turn."

They started to fuss over the other boy as Matt motioned Akiko towards the door.

"I wanted to give you something before I went home. Here. I hope you like it," he ended rather awkwardly. In an outstretched hand was a piece of paper that suspiciously resembled one from the night before.

Akiko took it in her hand ever so gently and opened it up. Two blonde haired boys and one dark haired girl were standing in the snow, except for the girl, who stood in a lot of colorful dots--flowers. On the bottom in semi-neat kanji was written 'To my friend Akiko Love Matt.'

"Matt...I love it. Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome."

"Friends?" Akiko asked and held out an open hand.

"Friends." He affirmed and took it, shaking once in a careless manner.

She smiled widely and he grinned back, physically assured that the present was well received. Perhaps there had never been a need to worry about losing this particular child's friendship.

* * *

For that first year after the particular incident, she had seen Matt on a strictly regimented basis--once every two weeks. Of course her schedule didn't always permit her to be around much as she had work to perform. So sometimes she couldn't always make it up to pediatrics though she tried her best.

And as the years progressed the visits to the hospital gradually decreased as well. From a couple of weeks it turned into every month, and then every three months till it was only a yearly event. Which was actually the greatest news to receive. There had never been any indications of a repeat of the incident nor was there any indication of what caused it or what it actually was. She supposed it was still an unsolved case.

Though Akiko did not get to see the boys often she did keep abreast of the happenings in their young lives. She heard of the divorce and had hoped to be able to talk to Matt and gauge his feelings on the situation. But when TK came in again it was alone and she found out that they had separated the two boys. Something Akiko had not approved of in the slightest but had the civility to hold her tongue about.

She had seen them both the next year and she was sure that some pod person or something had replaced to boy she once knew. Matt was standoffish and angry but she attributed it at the time to the onset of adolescence--all children went through a time like that. Had she know that it was something even more than that she would have tried to do something.

And when they were eleven and seven respectively she witnessed the battle in the city and had seen the column of rainbow light they had disappeared into. They were among the chosen heroes who were going to save the world. Akiko remembered catching a glimpse into Matt's eyes as he started to rise from the ground.

He looked so different from when she had last seen him just a year ago. Such sadness, guilt...such a burden on his too young shoulders. Not only the fate of the world but perhaps more importantly the welfare of a younger sibling. He took his job far too literally she had thought. But then, it had been necessary.

Of course he had grown up a lot since then. So much so that unless he wasn't a rather famous musician and music professor at the local university she might have lost track of him. She wondered at times whether he remembered his days at the hospital.

Glancing up from the picture she had been so intently staring at she was surprised to see Dr. Kido standing in front of her desk.

"Dr. Kido, my apologies I was lost in thought. Do you need me?"

"Yes," he replied in his crisp voice. "We have a case in 431 that I could use your help with if you have a few moments."

"I'd be glad to help," she smiled and stood up, placing the frame carefully back on the desk. Both doctors were soon lost in the stream of personnel, patients and staff hurrying around the late afternoon hallways.

Had they waited for five minutes they would have seen the young man who entered the office. Distinguished and well-dressed, but with an air of rebellion about him he traveled from desk to desk until he found the one he was looking for. A shock of golden blonde hair and still amazing marine blue eyes caught site of the picture leaning at a slightly more turned angle--allowing for it to be seen more clearly than it would have normally.

Smiling at the memories it brought back even after twenty-some-odd years he carefully tucked the note onto the desk and hurried out the door. He had a class in thirty minutes and if he ran he might just make it on time for once.

Written on the outside of the note were a few simple kanji symbols--much neater this time around.

"To my friend Akiko Love Matt"

_Owari_

So Comments, criticisms, flames, praise...anything you'd like to throw at me? Please do so now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
